The Quirk Genius: Build
by ghost83
Summary: Kamen Rider! My Hero Academia! Best Match! Are you Ready? Heroic Banner! Quirk Genius: Build! (Turning into a story!) Warning: 'OC' jingles inside! Starts at chapter 2!
1. Dark Mobility King

This is a one-shot. If you want me to make a story out of this, let me know in the reviews. Now, without any further or do,

 **ARE YOU READY?**

* * *

 _Years ago..._

"Hey, blonde. You okay?"

A blonde student looked up and saw a hand being offered to him. He grabbed the hand and got up, "Nothing I'm not used to..." The blonde student then looked at the one that helped him up. It was someone around his age, wearing the same uniform yet having black hair and sky blue eyes. The ravenette asked, "Why didn't you just use your quirk?"

The blond scoffed, "Don't have one. I'm Quirkless." To the blond's surprise, the other boy looked excited, "Wait, you too?! Man, you're way stronger than me!"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I'm also Quirkless!"

"No, not that. You said that I'm stronger than you. I'm just skin and bones."

"Not physically, mentally! Geez. People always forget the original heroes."

The blond looked at his new companion, before offering a hand, "I'm Toshinori Yagi."

The companion hummed, "A bit too long for me. How about I call you Toshi instead?"

"Just tell me your name."

"Oh! It's-!"

 _A few years later..._

The black haired boy now had a beige coat and wore a white shirt that had numerous scientific equations in black. He also wore blue jeans and black sneakers.

Toshi now wore a slightly oversized white shirt, black belt, and baggy cargo pants.

Toshi watched as his friend worked in the workshop, sketching out blueprints for a mechanical device as a steampunk-like blade and black gun laid out in front of him.

His friend nodded before grabbing the gun along with a light purple bottle that had the head of a bat etched on it, "Alright, Toshi. After this test, we can go home."

Toshi sighed before smiling a bit as he followed his friend to the testing room, multiple targets moving around.

The tester took a deep breath before speaking, "Bat Bottle with Transteam Gun, Test Number 1." He shook the bottle before twisting the cap slightly and sliding it into the gun like an ammo clip.

A brief purple light showing the face of a bat appeared, before a loud voice intoned,

 **BAT.**

The inventor muttered, "Sound system and light system are okay... Warning loop working... Now... pull the trigger..."

But before he did so, he spoke, " _Jouketsu._ "

A heavy mist enveloped him as the gun announced,

 **BAT! MISTMATCH! BAT... BA-BAT... FIRE!**

 _A few weeks later..._

"HEY! YOU TWO!" The two friends looked back and saw a ginger boy run up to them, flames coming from and licking his hair without harming them. He pointed at Toshinori's friend and demanded, "How come a Quirkless like you are still in hero school?"

The inventor blinked, "Well, the first heroes were technically Quirkless. Besides, I'm taking a different route and using gadgets to save people." The ginger laughed, "Yeah, right! Listen, how about you and I fight? If I win, you drop out."

The inventor sighed, "Who are you, again?"

"Enji. Enji Todoroki."

"Very well, Enji. However, if I win, you will become friends with us."

 _The next day..._

The now trio of friends (well, one currently forced friend) were in the workshop again. Enji glanced at the inventor, "It's scary how you have these ideas, and how many of the inventions you make actually **successfully** work." Toshinori scoffed, "You jinxed it." The inventor, unfazed my their arguing, commented, "The moment I fail, is the moment that proves that I'm not a god of inventing and just mortal. Anyway, the Cobra Bottle is done. I just need to input the armor." He looked up at the two before offering, "Hey. How about I give you guys an armor system just in case your Quirks are useless."

Enji grabbed the inventor by the collar of his shirt and growled, "Say that again, punk?" The inventor raised his hand in a surrender, pointing out, "There's a new student that came in last year. His name is Shota Aizawa. Get this: his Quirk can negate and cancel the use of other Quirks." There was a dead silence as the information sunk in.

The inventor offered, "I already have ideas for the armor systems, but for only two design themes. One is a robot, the other is a dragon."

Silence.

"Dibs on the dragon."

"No fair! I want the dragon!"

The inventor sweatdropped at their antics, before blinking as he noticed a pink gas filling the room, "Eh...?"

 **THUD.**

 **THUD.**

 **THUD.**

 _A few months later..._

The inventor finished making the bizarre belt buckle. Wiping his brow, he spoke, "Done with programming, and manufacturing." Two... _soft_ things pressed him from behind as a voice giggled, "What kind of pain will you be in?" The inventor sighed, "Nemuri, stop. Get back to sweeping the halls." The female pout, "Party crasher."

She had long hair tied up in a pony tail, a large sweater, shorts, and slippers that had cloth to help with her sweeping job. She adjusted her glasses before leaving the room as the inventor took off his gas mask, looking down at his two friends that were sleeping at their table.

The inventor sighed again before entering the testing chamber, grabbing a yellow gel pouch on the table along with a yellow wrench.

After securing the wrench on the turning bolt, he muttered to himself, "Note to self: Find a better lever than a wrench. Robot Sclash Jelly with Sclash Driver, Test 1." He placed the belt, the Sclash Driver, on his waist. A strap wrapped around him as the buckle rang out,

 **SCLASH DRIVER!**

"Donning indicator, online. Adjust volume later. Proceeding to slide in the Robot Sclash Jelly into the driver." Twisting the cap of the gel pouch, he proceeded to slide the container into the driver, cap first.

 **ROBOT JELLY!**

A looping melody of pistons and clanging metals sounded. "Standby and loaded indicator online. Final armor equipping step: press down the lever." As he pressed it down, he was suddenly overwhelmed with shocks as a huge energy construct of a beaker was made, surrounding him before being filled with a oil-like liquid energy.

With a roar, he pushed through it as the beaker twisted and wrapped around him tightly, the oil turning into a golden transparent energy that resembled gel, before bursting to reveal the armor.

 **TSUBURERU! NAGARERU! AFUREDERU! ROBOT IN GREASE! BRUAAA!**

The yellow armor now had a dark transparent armor over the red visor of his helmet, the piece resembling a more upright rhinoceros horn. The shoulder pads had images resembling robotic arm holders, each having a nozzle pointed downwards.

Instantly, sparks and shocks ran throughout the suit, causing him more pain as he cried and rolled around.

A familiar pink mist quickly flooded the area as he calmed down, quickly taking out the gel pouch before collapsing, the last thing him seeing was Nemuri looking at him worried, running over to him as his armor vanished.

 _The day after..._

The inventor groaned as he woke up, finding himself in the medbay. He looked around and say Nemuri sleeping in a chair right next to his temporary bed.

He sighed, but smiled softly and muttered, "You crazy rebellious girl... what am I going to do with you? It's like you're my... 'Best Match'..."

Unnoticed to him, Toshinori and Enji heard every word and shared a grin before high-fiving each other.

 _One month later..._

The 'quad-squad' ducked behind some rubble, the crocodile villain causing a massive rampage at the mall they're trapped in. Enji peaked around the corner and cursed, "Of all the days to have some time off...!" Toshinori buffed up a bit, "The civilians are in more danger than we are, despite how things look." Nemuri muttered, "If I use my quirk, the males will quickly fall asleep in my general area..." Their inventor thought for a moment, "Here's the plan. Toshi, you go to the civilians that are trapped due to rubble. Enji, keep your flames to a minimal as you head to the food court, and try to find any remaining people and get them to a nearby unblocked exit. Nerumi, go to the children play pen and areas to rescue any kids that are left there."

Nemuri asked as Enji and Toshinori nodded, "But what about you?"

The inventor glanced around the corner, before looking in the four main directions, "A couple miles from here, there's that junkyard of a beach. I'm going to lead that thing over there." The trio looked at him as if he was insane, Nemuri asking frantically, "Are you crazy?! That guy can easily catch up to you in your Night Rogue armor, and can easily overpower you! Daku Shunsai, you need a different plan!"

The now named Daku Shunsai, the Quirkless inventor, fired back, "Nemuri! You're my Best Match, okay? I'm a hero, so I might as well try to be one. If I can save you and everyone here, then I'll take that chance. Got it?" She looked at him with a shock expression, before complaining, "You owe me a date after this, mister!"

Daku chuckled, "Crystal. Now go." He pulled out his Transteam Gun and the Bat Bottle, it's design now a darker purple with a small full image of the bat and it's wings. He slid it in.

 **BAT.**

Daku quickly got up and yelled, getting the attention of the villain, " **Jouketsu!** " Pulling the trigger, he coated himself in a fog as he quickly ran up to the villain.

 **BAT! MISTMATCH! BAT... BA-BAT... FIRE!**

Small yet loud fireworks exploded, slightly blinding and disorienting the villain before his attention was grabbed and focused.

The suit was mainly black with red and green lines running along the arms. The shoulder pads each had two exhaust valves coming out. The chest plate was a pattern with a golden bat, two more exhaust valves symmetrically exiting at the collar. Finally, the helmet was different, the red and green line having no mirror image with the red on the right side and green on the left. Its visor was also a golden bat, a single black and white stripped exhaust valve coming out of the top of the head like a unicorn.

This, is what Daku dubbed as the **Night Rogue** armor.

Daku quickly whipped out his Steam Blade and quickly flicked the wheel on it a few times.

 **ELEK STEAM!**

A few rapid and shocking slashes made the villain growl as Daku had his armor sprout wings to crash through the window and fly in the direction of the beach.

 _During that time, after saving the civilians..._

Toshinori chuckled as he led the civilians to safety, "Oi, Enji. Looks like Daku is finally getting serious. Enji laughed, "Yeah. Want to watch what our _Quirkless Genius_ has up his brain?"

All three nodded before Toshinori picked up Nemuri, the news copter quickly flying after them as they made their way to Dagobah Beach. As the trio moved, Nemuri spoke up, "Five American dollars on Daku being flashy for his debut." Toshinori chuckled, "Fool's bet. Especially with his status."

When they arrived, they saw Daku in his Night Rogue armor, firing electric blast after electric blast at the villain. However, the villain dodged one of the attacks and grabbed the Transteam Gun, crushing and breaking it into pieces.

Daku managed to get the bottle out and some distance as the armor crumpled up and vanished. The world waited with baited breath as the villain laughed, "Now your only edge and Quirk is rendered useless! You have no hope with surviving!" Daku grinned and asked, "Are you sure about that?"

The villain looked at him confused as he pulled out a different driver that had a hand crank on the side, and two slots. It was mainly black, save for a big white glassy gear, some pipes, the yellow belt, and the red crank handle.

Daku spoke up, "Forgive me for being cliché, and for saying this, but all you defeated was just a prototype system I kept on upgrading and modifying." He pulled out a red bottle from his pocket. It had the pattern of an engine on it. The villain growled before demanding, "Who are you?! Better yet, who do you think you are?" Daku began, "Well, we haven't decided on our hero names, or our monikers, but I already have something in mind." He held the red bottle in his left hand and the purple bottle in his right.

"I'm the Quirkless Genius: Build! And you, are my test target!"

"QUIRKLESS?! YOU ARE QUIRKLESS?!"

Daku smiled and declared, "Yeah. Now... **Shall we begin the experiment?** "

He slid the purple Bat Bottle into the slot closest to the big gear in his driver.

 **BAT!**

He slid the red Engine Bottle into the slot farthest from the big gear.

 **ENGINE!**

 **BEST MATCH!**

" _Best Match_?"

Daku explained, "I think that's enough standing around and talking." He cranked the handle multiple time, a mechanical loop sounding as numerous tubes appeared in front and behind him. In front, a purple fluid curled in the tubes, the back being the same with the red fluid. The result was two pieces of armor that looked like they should be on an oversized snap-on toy.

Daku took a deep breath as the driver asked in an excited tone,

 **ARE YOU READY?**

Daku grinned fiercely and shouted a word.

A single word that would pave the way for every single person in the past, present, and future.

The simple word, that would connect the ones with Quirks with the Quirkless.

 _ **"HENSHIN!"**_

With that word, the pieces of armor moved towards him, snapping together around him like plastic armor on an action figure. A slightly spooky voice announced,

 ** _Ankoku no Kidō-ō! BatEngine! Yeah!_**

The purple parts of the armor was strange. On his left leg, there were slight bat wings at his left ankle. His right arm and shoulder had what looked like folded-up bat wings, but the shoulder was fully extended.

The red armor on the right leg had what looked like wheels at the heel, the left arm having a motor with black bits of protection.

The helmet had the lower left be purple arm with the left visor being the side view of a bat in flight. The upper right had red armor, the right visor looking like a shaft in front of a spinning engine part.

Numerous spotlights focused on him and the villain. Unknown to the group of friends, Daku's debut as Build was being shot live. Nemuri looked in amazement, "That heroic mad genius..." Toshinori laughed, " _ **Dark Mobility King**_ , eh? Fitting." Enji rolled his eyes, "A bit flashy, don't you think?" All three went down to join him in subduing the villain.

Daku, seeing the trio rushing over, laughed before excitedly speaking, using his right hand to trace the top of his 'engine' visor before flicking it with flair, "The rules for victory have been set!"

 _A year later..._

The group of friends walked around, looking in awe at the building they were in. Toshinori still wore a baggy white shirt with green cargo pants. Enji now wore a white tank-top while wearing blue jeans. Nemuri, holding Daku's hand, was wearing a purple t-shirt and black jeans. Daku, somewhat leading the group, didn't have much changes aside from his shirt being white with a black gear pattern on it.

Suddenly, they were approached by a man wearing a Hawaiian shirt and beige pants, sun glasses hanging from his shirt and a lab coat wrapped loosely around his shoulders. The man spoke, "Welcome to the Genm Corporation. I'm Kiriya Kujo. I'm the boss around here." A female voice shouted, "KIRIYA! STOP LYING!" Kiriya laughed before shouting back up at the ceiling, "Fine, Asuna! The truth is I work in the medical morgue."

Three of them (Toshinori, Enji, and Nemuri) recoiled in disgust before Daku reassured, "That just means he tries to find cures for fatal diseases through dead bodies."

[Kiriya Kujo. Coroner at Genm Corp. Quirk: Reckless Revolution.]

Nemuri sighed in relief, "Oh, good." Kiriya nodded, "Asuna, the head's secretary, is currently helping him with paperwork. He's trying to extend to videogames, but is dealing with some legal issues. Please, follow me to our break room."

When the group arrived, they soon got to know about their fellow heroes in the medical field.

[Emu Hojo. Pediatric at Genm Corp. Quirk: L and R.]

[Hiiro Kagami. Surgeon at Genm Corp. Quirk: Precision Slice.]

[Taiga Hanaya. Radiologist at Genm. Corp. Quirk: Radiation Vision.]

 _Years later..._

Daku was working on his Build Driver, before he received a call on his personal phone. Stopping what he was doing, he picked up and answered, "Quirkless Genius, speaking." There was a moment of silence before he smiled and took off his gloves, holding the phone with his shoulder, "Emu! How's it going?" A beat. "Wait... a Quirkless kid that wants to be a hero?" He began to frown, "And he's four... Wait, say that again?" Silence. "You want _me_ , of all Quirkless people, to meet him? Why?"

A flat tone.

"And, he hung up on me. Great. Just... great." Daku stood up and stretched, tidying up his work place before grabbing his coat and walking down to the ground floor, shouting, "Jin! Keep the kids in line! Emu needs me for something!" A blond with a scar on his forehead shouted back, "Got it, boss!"

Daku exited out of the building. It had the sign [ **Daku's School for the Negatively Gifted].** Daku established the school for people who have Quirks that would've been seen as negative in society. While earning his reputation as the first Quirkless Pro Hero, he also received many criticism for housing 'future villains' and teaching them. None of the comments affected him negatively, though.

Jin Bubaigawara was a man with a Quirk to clone himself, but received an injury after cloning himself too many times. However, Daku found him and later they established a program that later turned into a school, Jin's former instability finally calming down thanks to some therapy with Emu.

Their program not only focuses on the standard education, but also focuses on helping their 'students' train their quirks.

One such student, known as Mustard, found himself being a hero in the medical field. His quirk, Sleep Gas, allows him to generate sleeping gas. With this, he typically uses refillable canisters and fills them with his knockout gas, helping doctors and guards by shipping his sleeping gas to prisons and hospitals. Due to this, Mustard became an infamous hero in the medical community.

Another student, Atsuhiro Sako, found himself helping out the authorities. His quirk, Compress, allowed him to easily store and move villains and civilians with out of control Quirks.

One of the proud graduates, known as Himiko Toga, helps with crime scene investigations. Despite her Quirk only working if she ingests some blood, she helps by showing the authorities whose blood it came from.

When news spread of how the students with 'negative' Quirks are helping authorities and the public, more students noticed and applied to the school, helping with its funding.

 _At the Genm Corp. Hospital..._

Daku walked through the doors, giving a wave to a female as he headed over to the pediatric. Arriving at Emu's office, he politely knocked before opening the door.

Daku entered, greeting as he closed the door, "Emu, you called me over?" He then turned and blinked, noticing (not counting himself) four people in the room. Near the computer, Doctor Hojo was talking with a woman with long green hair wearing a pink sweater, white shirt, and blue skirt. On the examination table, however, was a boy with an orange shirt and blue shorts. The fourth person, who happened to be playing with the child, had black hair and brown eyes, wearing a black jacket and an assortment of colorful clothes.

Daku greeted, "Oh, hello Parado."

Doctor Emu Hojo's Quirk, L and R. It allows him to divide himself into two different beings. One is the doctor himself, but the other is a being that was named Parado. Parado is a sentient manifestation of Emu's hobby of playing video games in his spare time. It was only dubbed **[L and R]** due to how the separation best represents the theory behind the left and right side of the brain.

As Parado waved, the boy looked and had his eyes widened, holding something in his hand tighter.

On closer examination, Daku found out that is was an action figure of him in his **Night Rogue** armor.

Daku smiled and crouched slightly, greeting, "You might of heard of me, but I'm the Quirkless Genius: Build, also known as Daku Shunsai. And you are?"

The boy stammered, but said excitedly, "I-I'm Izuku Midoriya!"

Little did everyone know, this small meeting sparked the most famous legacy that was to be known in the history of Quirks.

 **The Quirk Genius: Build.**

* * *

 **Yeah, this has been bugging me for the last few weeks. So, decided to give it a whirl and start it off with this. If you guys want me to continue this, leave a review and let me know.**

 **Oh, and if you want to have this story continue, expect major changes in the story line, but them being relatively close to canon in some sort of way.**

 **Also, other Kamen Riders will eventually be in this story, and some will have Quirks to help make better 'blending' into the work of MHA.**


	2. Wake Up Shining

Well... people wanted it, so they shall have it.

* * *

 _Daku smiled and crouched slightly, greeting, "You might of heard of me, but I'm the Quirkless Genius: Build, also known as Daku Shunsai. And you are?"_

 _The boy stammered, but said excitedly, "I-I'm Izuku Midoriya!"_

Daku nodded to Parado, who nodded back and vanished back into Doctor Emu Hojo as Daku asked, "So, Emu. Not that I mind, but what's with calling me over?" The doctor smiled and explained, "I want you to take Izuku Midoriya under your wing, possibly as your student or apprentice."

Daku raised an eyebrow, "Why? Seriously, why? When you called, I was in the middle of a new gadget." Emu smiled before turning slightly to the mother, "Did you bring any of those notebooks?" She blinked and slowly nodded, "Yes?" "I want you to hand one of them over to Build, here." The mother nodded, more moderately, before handing a notebook over to Daku. It was labeled **[Hero Analysis for the Future]**. Gently grabbing it, he opened the cover and slowly began to read.

A few minutes later, he raised an eyebrow and whistled, confirming with Emu, "And you are sure this kid right here has no Quirk?" Emu chuckled, "I personally did the x-rays, and Kiriya did the genetics. If Izuku-kun has a Quirk, then it must be dormant even in the genetics." Daku laughed and joked as he flipped a few more pages, "Shame. If he did, I would've mistaken his observations and notes as a Quirk to gather near accurate information." Izuku was a bit embarrassed, but beamed with pride.

However, the next words out of the Genius Hero made the mother and child stunned.

"He's definitely hero material. I'll see what I can do. Ms. Midoria, please tell me, are you and Izuku free next Saturday afternoon? I would love to give you two a tour of my school."

 _That Saturday afternoon..._

Daku lead the mother and child around the campus, "To be honest, this program snowballed from this old comic I recalled. Though published way before Quirks were even around, one of the locations in them was a special university that focused on helping people with their education along with controlling their powers. The same applies here."

They entered a room that somewhat looked like a small work shop. Daku explained as they paused to look around, "Here is the work shop. Not only this serves as a general art room and minor manufacturing place, but this also serves as a place for students to practice any Quirks that manipulate matter." Just then, a boy with a slightly misshaped head waddled in a few steps, before freezing. The boy then relaxed and bowed while greeting, "Principal Shunsai, what brings you here?" Daku nodded, "I was just showing Izuku and his mother around the campus. Emu wanted me to take Izuku under my wing, and I decided to show him around. Izuku, Ms. Midoriya, meet one of my students. Although we haven't found his real name, we refer to him as Clayface."

Inko tilted her head, "Is it an insult?" Daku shook his head before turning to Clayface, "Clayface? Want to show them what you can do?" Clayface shyly nodded before turning brown and more lumpy, twisting and adjusting his colors and size before becoming a physical copy of Izuku. Clayface spoke, "My Quirk turns me into a clay-like substance, making me capable of shape shifting easily." Izuku looked in amazement as Daku smiled, "Thank you, Clayface. You may resume what you are doing."

The student smiled before heading over to a table, shape shifting his hand and fingers into various tools as the trio watched for a bit before leaving.

Daku lead the family to a different area, many students walking past and waving to them briefly before heading to their classes, "In that workshop, we set up targets for other students to practice on. Any old projects we don't need become target practice." Izuku interjected, "With this many students with possible villain quirks, what is the actual reason for you helping them?"

Daku sighed, gesturing them to sit down on a bench.

He began, "Well, my parents named me Daku, because our family name means 'Genius'. Every fourth generation, they name a relative after an 'evil' association. 'Daku' easily translates to 'Dark'. Thus, my name roughly translates to 'Dark Scientist'. With the amount of people in the scientific field, I was an outcast amongst the outcasts. They let my name define who I was. If you did not know, many students here had their very Quirks define who they were. Lots of people forget that it isn't the weapon you should fear, but the one using it. I try to give my students a future they can be proud of, where they work with the law instead of against it. _That_ is the reason why I'm helping them."

Izuku looked at him like he was an inspiration as Daku looked around before smiling and pointing to the archery range that was across the lake in front of them. "That is our special archery range. We set up various targets at equally various distances. It helps our students with practicing ranged attacks." They suddenly saw a distortion of space that slowly pressed against a target before exploding abruptly. Inko jumped as Izuku frantically asked, "Who did that?!"

Daku sighed before taking out a small bag of shredded pork, "Right... let's just say we have a strange variety of students. That, was Tama. One of the school pets on campus." A pink flower quickly sprouted in front of them, giving way to show a face on it. The family duo blinked as Daku introduced, "This is Tama, former cat. His owner was abusive and ended up shooting him through the neck with an arrow, but he managed to survive. However, after the owner died, he wandered on campus before accidentally dying in the crossfire of a fight between two of my students." Daku took out some shredded pork for the flower-cat to eat, explaining, "Turns out, Tama here had a Dormant Quirk that triggered upon death. It first revived him as a flower, but it also mainly gave it the ability to manipulate air."

 _Hours later..._

Daku sat on the couch. He was invited into Izuku's home. Daku smiled before speaking up, "Hey, Izuku? I have a game I want to play with you." Izuku turned away from the news, curious as Daku explained the rules, "I want you to think of 5 living things. It can be real, or fictional. As you list them, I will say one inorganic thing for each one. They can be your favorite things, or ones you like. Just name them."

Izuku blinked before thinking to himself. He finally spoke, "Rabbit." Daku chuckled before lifting the boy and placing him on the couch, "Tank."

"Hawk." "Gatling Gun."

"Gorilla." "Diamond."

Izuku thought for a moment, "Ninja." Daku looked at Izuku amused before answering, "Comic."

Izuku finished, "Panda." Daku ruffled Izuku's hair, "Rocket."

 _Weeks later..._

Izuku helped Daku make some gadgets in Daku's personal lab, "... Hedgehog." Daku stopped before raising an eyebrow. Izuku turned pinked and looked away before Daku spoke up, "Fire Engine."

Izuku let out a sigh of relief, "Lion." Daku finished up with the program, "Vacuum Cleaner."

Izuku nodded towards what Daku was making, "Dragon." Daku held the door open before closing it, "Lock."

"Pirate." "Train."

Izuku noticed the menu and, forgetting the game, shouted in surprise, "Octopus?!" Daku, not noticing Izuku's shock and assuming they were finishing the game, finished, "Light Bulb."

 _On Izuku's fifth birthday..._

Daku was on the couch, reading a book while letting Izuku lean on him, watching a movie. Izuku then spoke up, "Pheonix." Without looking up from his book, "Robot."

"Wolf." "Smartphone." _**Flip.**_

Izuku yawned and spoke up, "Rose..." "Helicopter."

Izuku managed to get out, staying awake to hear Daku's answer, "Tiger." "UFO."

Inko giggled and got a blanket for Izuku, asking Daku with a knowing smile, "Bat?" Daku smiled back, "Engine."

 _During Daku's date with Nemuri..._

Daku held Nemuri's hand as the two of them merely enjoyed each other's company. The two were in their civilian clothes and were sitting at a café table. Suddenly, Daku's phone rang. Daku's brow furrowed as he looked and saw Izuku was calling. He held up a finger to Nemuri and answered, "Hello, Daku speaking."

" _Sniff-Sniff_. Daku-sensei? Can we please play that game, now?"

Daku frowned in concern as he reassured, "Sure, Izuku. Want me to start it off, this time?"

"No, it's okay. Whale." Daku slowly got up, Nemuri looking concerned as Daku answered, "Jet."

More sniffing, "G-Giraffe." Daku became more worried before quickly doing a 'follow me' gesture to Nemuri, the two heading towards Izuku's home, "Electric Fan."

The two rounded the corner as Izuku spoke into the phone, "Bear." The two were now sprinting, "Television."

Izuku stammered, the two now one block away from his house, "Sh-Sh-Shark..." Daku spoke hesitantly as he knocked on the door, "Motor Bike."

Inko opened the door, letting out a breath of relief as she ushered the two in and towards Izuku's room. The boy spoke, "Sp-Spider..." Daku, thinking quickly to make Izuku calm down, blurted out as they passed the kitchen, "Refrigerator."

When the door opened, they saw Izuku beaten up and bruised. Daku quickly wrapped his arms around Izuku, Nemuri doing the same as Izuku spoke with a hint of happiness, "Santa Claus." Daku gently spoke, hoping the word will give Izuku pleasant dreams, "Cake."

Izuku slowly drifted off as the adults gently put him to bed.

The trio of adults gathered themselves in the kitchen, discussing what they should do before there was a knock at the door.

Inko excused herself before heading over to answer.

In sync, the three people that entered blinked as they saw Daku. A few seconds later, the young blond child pointed to Nemuri and snapped.

Daku instantly held Nemuri down after she somehow got a bar of soap out, "Calm down, Sadist! He's just a kid!" Nemuri raged, "A kid that not only swore but called me an old hag! Let me go so he can 'hag' on this soap!" Daku continued to hold her down, "Oi! It's not like one of his parents doesn't reigns in his attitude _or_ swears around him! He might have just picked it up from watching adult TV channels!" "Are you positive?" "Hey, children pick stuff off from the parents!"

The husband and wife watching the exchange flinched before slouching.

 _When Daku visited Izuku while Katsuki Bakugo was over..._

Daku was babysitting Izuku and Katsuki.

Suddenly, Izuku spoke out loud, "Bee." Daku fired back, not missing a beat, "Submarine."

Katsuki interjected, "Ghost." Daku answered, "Magnet."

Izuku complained, "Kaa-chan! Why?" The (formerly) explosive child said nothing as Izuku piped up, "Rhino!" Daku spoke randomly, reading his book, "Hair Dryer."

Izuku selected a video game character, "Unicorn." Katsuki laughed as Daku shrugged, "Eraser."

Katsuki selected a character, "Turtle." "Watch."

 _During a moment before the meeting with other heroes begins..._

Daku arrived early, sitting himself down in his assigned seat in his **Key Dragon** armor.

He suddenly received a text. Looking down, he chuckled and did a few quick texts before turning his phone off.

 **Apprentice Builder: Rhinoceros beetle**

 **Master Builder: Camera**

 **Apprentice Builder: Dog**

 **Master Builder: Microphone**

 **Apprentice Builder: Deer**

 **Master Builder: Pyramid**

 **Apprentice Builder: Scorpion**

 **Master Builder: Gold**

 **Apprentice Builder: Penguin**

 **Master Builder: Skateboard**

The door opened as Build looked in the direction, greeting, "All Might." The buff hero laughed, "Build. How's the school doing?" Build answered easily, "It's been doing pretty well. I still have those armors from years ago in the works for you and Endeavor. There are still a few bugs I need to work out. There's problems with calibration, but I should be able to complete them within the month." The mentioned flame hero asked as he entered, "And how's that apprentice of yours?" Build paused before admitting, "Bullying last week. Nemuri was with me when she saw. She practically became his aunt. How's Rei and the kids?" Endeavor rubbed the back of his head, slightly embarrassed, "She's desperate for another kid. I tried to tell her four is enough."

More heroes filled in as the trio, soon quad, caught up with each other as they took their seats.

Soon, a white creature took his seat and asked, "We gathered here today to discuss possible changes in the school curriculums. Does any one want to start us off?" Build patiently raised his hand, waiting to be called on, politely waiting for his turn.

When it was his turn for contribution, he asked, "Before I begin, how many of you here are new to these meetings?" A few hands raised as Build began, "Well, for those of you who don't know, and those of you that forgot, I'm the principal of a boarding school that help teach students with 'villain' and 'useless' Quirks how to be heroes. I would like to have all hero schools to have various classes where the students find creative ways to use their Quirks."

Eraserhead crossed his arms and questioned, "Multiple ways?" Build nodded and explained, "If you look at our heroes and the hero courses today, they are all commonly taught to use their quirks a certain way. If we were to compare this to a lock and key system, with the 'heroes' being the keys and the locks being the situations, those keys can only 'unlock' a certain number of 'locks'. Compared to my variety, my situation is more like a 'skeleton key', where I can adapt to any situation. However, I only posses this mindset due to my Quirkless status. But if I, a Quirkless Hero, can make it to be third place just by a vote with Endeavor, imagine what it would be like if we apply adaptation to Quirk users of the future."

Nezu nodded, "A solid agreement. However, what happens if one such student becomes a villain?" Build shrugs, "Then that mindset disappears. The moment they become a villain, all the 'heroic' options become strictly limited. A villain can't borrow money, can't buy food, not even walk around in public." Nezu hummed, "I suggest we place that idea as an option. All in favor?" Numerous hands raised. "Motion carried. Anything you would like to add, Build?"

Build hesitated, before revealing, "Actually, yes. However, I would like to keep this from being leaked to the public. Is that acceptable?" Thirteen reassured, "If you think it's a problem and worth keeping a secret, then I won't tell anyone." All other heroes gave signs of agreement as Build let out a sigh of relief, before holding up a thumb drive, "This drive has a file labeled 'Eri'. If you would plug this in and see..." After placing the drive down on the table and sliding it over to Nezu, the mammal plugged it in and pulled up the file, revealing a small girl with white hair.

Build explained, "This is Eri. No last name, at the moment. Her quirk just manifested, and it's a scary one. Emu checked it, and found out it was a different kind of Quirk entirely. Dubbed 'Rewind', it reverses genetic history." Everyone had a frightened look as Build went on, linking his fingers, "This means that, aside from being a possible cure for cancer, she can also 'kill' a Quirk for a short amount of time. However, she has no control over it. If any of you recall from lessons in regards to biology, the smallest physical living thing a human ever was is a cell. According to her grandpa, and her accounts, she touched her dad and he 'vanished' into thin air." The murmurs grew as Eraserhead asked, "So what do you want to do about it?"

Build seemingly grinned, "Well, I want her to live with you." Eraserhead, who was drinking some tea, did a spit take.

 _Five years before the destined meeting..._

Daku was in his lab, silently cheered as he finally worked in the program into the small robotic dragon. However, just as he was about to power on the creature, his phone rang. Answering it, he shot up in a panic before grabbing a random bottle, his Build Driver (that has **Bat Engine** already set in), and his coat, running out and locking the door, hurrying out of the building via rooftop and cranking his Build Driver, donning his **Bat Engine** armor before flying off. As he did so, he called a certain flaming hero along with a certain girlfriend.

When he arrived at the battlefield, he quickly flew over to All Might, guarding him from the foe. The villain spoke with happiness, "Ah, the inventor has entered the fray! I can now do what I came here to do." Endeavor arrived with a flaming crash, asking as he helped All Might up, "And what exactly will that be?" The villain laughed, "The elimination of all top three heroes on live television!" The trio's eyes widened as numerous cameras became visible, streaming the fight live to every single station on Earth.

Build demanded, "Why? Why only the top three?" The villain chuckled, "Well, Endeavor will go because of his flames not being strong enough. He should've been cruel and abuse his wife and youngest son, but he didn't. All Might, because his Quirk was something that was passed down from my brother, and I want it for myself. As for you, Build... I HATE YOU THE MOST! YOU RUINED ALL OF MY PLANS AS QUICKLY AS I COULD COME UP WITH THEM! NO LEAGUE OF VILLAINS, NO PATH FOR REVENGE! I, All For One, will kill you and end your annoying existence!"

All Might stood to Build's left, and Endeavor to Build's right. Build quipped, "Well, looks like the rules for victory have already been set. Might, Flame King, think we can beat him?" All Might punched his fist, "Of course! Why? Because I AM HERE!" Endeavor cracked his knuckles, "Please, this will be a cake walk. I'll burn away the competition!" The 'engine' visor glowed as Build shouted, "In that case, LET'S GO!" The three rushed at All For One.

Build flew, ducking a weaving through close and long range, getting in any possible attacks. All Might was dealing with close combat, punching his way through any defense All For One has. Endeavor was launching flames to back up the two of them, covering any projectile attack and their movements.

All of it was for naught, however, as All For One suddenly punched Build so hard he reverted back into his civilian form, his Bat and Engine Bottles breaking because of it. Soon, All Might and Endeavor suffered the same fate and were blasted back next to Build. All For One slowly approached Build, asking mockingly, "Where is that formula for victory you declared just moments ago?" AFO picked Daku up with his left hand, "You called yourself 'The Quirkless Genius', right? How about I give you a Quirk, then!" With his right hand, he slammed it onto Daku's forehead before it glowed red, causing Daku extreme pain as electricity sparked.

Dropping Daku as if he was garbage and walking a bit away, "How does it feel, Inventor, to have your title easily broken? Everything you were known for, all that you stood for, gone in an instant!"

In their homes, viewers looked on in concern. Izuku and Inko were with Katsuki's family, watching in fear as Daku groaned in pain.  
Eri and Shota Aizawa, also known as Eraserhead, seemed close to praying to god.  
And all over the world, all of Daku's students, former and current, all watched feeling useless.  
In Nerumi's apartment... she was already in tears.

That is, until...

Daku grinned and coughed, "Nemuri is _so_ going to kill me for this..." He struggled to stand up as Endeavor and All Might did the same. All For One looked at them in shock before demanding, fear slowly creeping up him spine, "Why are you not feeling despair? Why are you not begging for your lives?! TELL ME!"

Daku laughed, coughing up more blood, "Oh, I'm feeling despair, alright. Despair at the fact that I won't be able to see the future, after this. Despair that I won't be able to return to my school. Despair, that I'm entrusting the future to a bunch of nobodies that are watching us right now. But the truth is, I don't care about any of that. Sure, you punctured an artery and I'll slowly die. However, I'm standing and moving so I can make sure the future is safe."

All Might continued, "It isn't the Quirk that makes the villain. It's the experience of that person." Endeavor stood straight slightly, "If my flames burn out, then others will be lit to the point of being more powerful than mine ever was."

Daku shouted, "All Might! My six! Endeavor! My twelve!" The two heroes, trusting their genius friend, moved into position. Daku took out a small robot dragon, along with a silver bottle with a dragon's head on it.

Daku chuckled, "Oi, Flame Head. This was suppose to be a present to that youngest kid of yours. However, I guess I have to do this. All Might, I'm glad to have met you. Now... Let's begin my final experiment!" Daku shook the bottle a bit, before inserting it into the robotic dragon.

 **SHINING!**

Daku placed the dragon into the Build Driver.

 **CROSS-Z DRAGON!**

Daku's right hand made it to the crank, "And here. We. GO!" As he cranked the driver, the tubes once again appeared... but around Endeavor and All Might. The two heroes stumbled away slightly as Daku had a excited grin on his face, "Time to get reckless!" He stopped cranking as Endeavor and All Might shouted in panic, "DAKU?!"

 **ARE YOU READY?**

Daku punched his fist, "HELL YES I AM! _**HENSHIN!"**_ The two slides of armor sandwich slammed Endeavor and All Might into Daku, compressing them all into the armor.

A bright silver light blinded the cameras.

 _In the collective mindscape..._

All Might and Endeavor slowly opened their eyes, before looking around in shock as they saw the empty black void around them. Daku walked up and greeted, "Enji... Toshi... It's been a blast, knowing you two." Endeavor, his mental projection slowly becoming his civilian form, demanded, "Daku! What is this? What's going on?" Daku explained, "Just now, All For One just gave me a Quirk that allows me to fuse things together. For a limited amount of time, we'll all be sharing and using the same body." Toshinori begged, "Daku! There has to be another way!" Daku countered, "If All For One can give Quirks, then he can also take them. If we run away, right here, right now... How many more people will lose their Quirks? We need to strike now. Toshi, you'll handle the strength from One For All. Enji, you'll handle flames and commanding defense. Leave me with calculations and what we need to do."

The trio of friends were all collectively silent before Toshi laughed bitterly, "So this is it?" Enji joked sadly, "And here I was waiting to be your best man for the wedding of you and Nemuri..." Daku blushed, before smiling sadly, "Hey... such is the life of a hero. They put others before themselves, and hope for a better future."

A doorway of light appeared behind Daku as he turned around, heading towards it, "Now let's get going. Might as well have one last fun fight before I bite the dust." Enji nodded, "Right behind you." Toshinori nodded, mentally buffing up, "You lead the way, Build." As the trio walked towards the light, their forms began to change. Enji was back in his Endeavor Costume. Toshinori was once again All Might.

As for Daku?

He was donning his **Night Rogue** armor.

 _Back in the real world..._

The light died down, revealing a different set of armor. It was mainly silver. Gray spikes decorated the arms while the visor had two silver dragon heads for each side. There was also a golden dragon with green eyes just on the top of it. Gold flames decorated his chest plate along with his left arm and right leg. However, what stood out the most... was the white cape that was flowing out from under the 'wings' that wrapped around the shoulders.

 **WAKE UP SHINING! SILVER CROSS-Z DRAGON! YEAH!**

All For One looked at the armored being, "Oi, Oi, Oi! Where's All Might and Endeavor?" The being proudly answered in All Might's voice, "I AM HERE!" It then switched to Endeavor, adopting a more tense posture, "My strength is still burning, All For One!" The villain stumbled back, stammering, "I-Impossible! The Quirk I gave Build-!" Daku's voice rang out as the being adopted a relaxed posture, "I told you: The rules for victory have already been set. This armor, that Quirk, and my two friends All Might and Endeavor, they all make up the winning formula!" All For One tensed, "You fused yourself with All Might and Endeavor?! But that-!"

All Might finished, "Will nearly destroy his body." Endeavor growled, Cross-Z's hands clenching furiously and erupting in silver flames, "You pushed him to this point, and tried to break him, but he's a hero! He puts others before himself!"

Daku relaxed, but the flames were burning more brightly, "We all inhabit this body at once, and we have power coursing through its veins."

The trio roared as Cross-Z pointed a All For One, **"WE FEEL UNBEATABLE AT THIS MOMENT!"**

Suddenly, with a great burst of speed, Cross-Z was in front of All For One. All For One flinched and reacted by trying to guard himself, but he was quickly punched in the arm, Cross-Z have the silver flames erupting as Cross-Z roared with the voice of all three heroes, **"PLUS ULTRA!"** The punch powered through as All For One flew back, correcting himself as he spoke out loud, "Not even Shock Absorption?!"

The tide quickly turned as everyone around the world cheered, watching the three-in-one hero beat the villain.

As All For One staggered to a stand, Cross-Z spoke with Daku's voice, "Now, for the finisher!" Cross-Z cranked the Build Driver, the silver cape dissolving and becoming a giant oriental silver dragon, cackling with energy. All For One used all of the defensive Quirks he have as the Build Driver announced the attack, the power moving into Cross-Z's right arm.

 **READY? GO! DRAGONIC FINISH!**

Endeavor's voice shouted, " **Flaming...!** "  
Daku's voice continued, " **Vortex...!** "  
All Might finished, " **SMASH!** "

The dragon moved with the arm, hitting All For One in sync with the punch, powering through all defenses.

Daku's mind raced at light speed, find what he wanted, and quickly breaking it. A giant web of power was destroyed as the flames fizzled out.

Cross-Z took a few steps back before taking out the small robotic dragon from the Driver, unfusing all three of the heroes as the villain demanded as numerous orbs left his body, "What did you do?!"

Daku, arm bleeding and swaying, grinned and explained, "Thanks to All Might, I managed to find the spark of your Quirk. With my mind, I saw its structure. And with Endeavor's flames, I burned the connections. All those Quirks, are free. Your original Quirk, I effectively neutralized. I 'burned' and 'destroyed' all routes for it to take and give Quirks. To put quite simply, you're now at my status: Quirkless." The former powerful villain raged weakly before blacking out.

Triumphantly, all three heroes raised their fist in victory, the world celebrating.

However...

Daku began to sway more, his vision blurring before he fell backwards, "Good bye, Everyone..."

 **THUD.**

On that day, it marked numerous things.

For All Might, it marked the end of a rivalry and sibling feud.

For Endeavor, it marked the freedom of wickedness.

For Nemuri, it marked the start of her single life.

For the world, it marked the end of the symbol of potential.

But for Izuku...

It marked the start of the days without his teacher.

For on that day...

Daku Shunsai, also known as Quirkless Genius: Build, died.

* * *

 **Yeah... and this is just the prologue.**

 **Review?**


	3. Gear Kaiser

Aftershocks...

* * *

 _At [ **Daku's School for the Negatively Gifted]...**_

In the main auditorium, all students, former and current, all gathered. All wore black clothes, and none had any of their costumes on.

Jin, also known as Twice, spoke at the podium, "As many of you know, yesterday was the death of our late principal: Daku Shunsai. He was one that helped us realize that it wasn't the Quirk that defines us, but our actions that tells others who we really are." Jin sighed, "As much as I don't like it, as of this moment, I'm the new principal and head of this school. My Quirk allows me to clone people. However, I hesitate to clone myself due to an incident that happened years ago. Regardless, I will do my best to help all of you with any problems you may face in the future. It's... It's what Daku would've wanted me to do."

There was a moment of silence before someone laughed bitterly. Everyone looked to see Mr. Compress forcing himself to laugh as tears welled up in his eyes, "It's funny... It's a funeral, yet where's the clouds and rain?"

Indeed, the entire world was experiencing one day of cloudless weather.

 _At UA High..._

All of the teachers gathered in the teacher's lounge. Ms. Joke and Recovery Girl were comforting a crying Nemuri as others quietly mingled amongst each other.

All Might, not smiling, walked over to Endeavor. The fire hero stared blankly at the small robotic dragon in his hand, before asking, "Remember... how I met you two?" All Might blinked before chuckling sadly, "You were the first one to fight his **Blood Stalk** armor prototype. I swear, you were trapped in an ice cube."

The two continued to exchange reminders of their late friend. Soon, the mood was lightened up slightly as everyone else did the same, telling stories of the Quirkless inventor that went out of his way to help them.

In the middle of the room, a restored Transteam Gun and light purple Bat Bottle stood on the podium, along with the Steam Blade.

A reminder, of how his heroics started.

 _Katsuki's residence..._

Izuku, with shaky hands, slowly opened the cardboard box that was delivered to his home. Daku's will had it delivered.

Surrounded by his friend and family, he opened the letter resting on top of it and read, " _Izuku. Looks like I'm gone, eh? I'm writing this just days after taking you under my wing. I know that the times won't last, but I don't regret any second of it. In fact, you inspired me and helped me move forward. However... I'm also holding you back. You may not realize it, but you're extremely smart. You quickly understood the formulas I can throw at you, and they were professional expert levels. So, consider this merely an suggestion for your future._

 _You wanted to be a hero, right? Well, since it's obvious that I'll end up retiring, how about you take up the mantle of Build? If you want to, then you need to start everything like I did in terms of equipment: from scratch. I had to calibrate my armor so it could fit my fighting style, so you need to do the same with yours. However, in order to make sure you don't go too crazy with the combinations, I'll make a list for what bottles you'll need to make. Regardless of whatever you want to do, Izuku, just follow your dream._

 _Yours truly,  
Daku Shunsai"_

In the box, there was a small package wrapped in string. Attached was two pieces of stapled papers, along with the title being [LIST].

When Izuku read the list, he finally cried. It was the words they had used for the game.

 _Location: Daku Shunsai's grave._

There was a bright light that fell from the sky, before burning up and burying itself into the ground.

A red slime-like creature slowly oozed out of the area of impact, slowly slicking itself over to the grave.

Slowly, it worked its way towards the tombstone... and slipped under the cracks.

* * *

 _Five years later..._

* * *

Izuku looked out the window as the teacher wrapped up the class. He thought to himself, ' _Shunsai-sensei... I wish you could see what the world is now like. Quirkless people have gotten more respect to the point of near equal footing. Also, multiple doctors were revoked of their license, due to purposely diagnosing people as Quirkless. Doctor Emu and other doctors at Genm Corp. have now trained many doctors for people with or without Quirks. At your school, they made a statue of you as a memorial. Kaa-chan and I also became friends again, thanks to you. However... things are becoming hectic. There's now an unknown person destroying random areas. The last attack showed four weird grunts doing the work, each having a weird robotic armor._

 _Now only that, but I haven't figured out how to unleash my potential... how can I surpass you?'_

Izuku shook himself out of the thoughts and asked Bakugo, "Kaa-chan? Should my mumbling be verbal or mental?" The spiky blond shrugged, "Verbal. It'll creep everyone around you out, but they can at least understand your thought process." The two walked back to their homes, Bakugo yelling, "Good luck with your **Spider Freezer** , Deku!"

Izuku laughed as he waved while leaving, ' _That's right... Kaa-chan has been calling me 'Deku' due to me being the next important thing in line for the Quirless. 'E' is the second vowel in the English alphabet, right after 'A'. I plan to be **Build** , after all.'_

 _Meanwhile..._

Ms. Joke was walking with her class in the mountains, remembering out loud, "Believe it or not, that crazy genius made me hike once a month just so I could see the sun rise." A girl with a turtle-like face looked back, noticing one of her classmates looking around wary. She asked, "Yo, what's wrong?" He spoke quickly, "We aren't alone!"

 **GEAR ENGINE!**

 **ELEC STEAM!**

 **FUNKY SHOT!**

A energy projection of a stack of gears shot through the woods and towards them, all of them ducking as it dug into the ground slightly before exploding.

It came from up ahead.

All of them slowly got up and looked in that direction.

Standing on a nearby boulder was a figure that was aiming a strange gun at the class. The sun was in their eyes, but the silhouette made a sign of annoyance before sitting down and fiddling with the weapon.

Cautiously, they approached to get a better look.

There, they saw a bizarre man. He had white hair, wearing a shirt that had multiple colors mixed in like it was a tray of paint that had its colors moved around by marbles. He also wore torn black jeans and a dark red leather jacket, black combat boots on his feet. However, strangely enough, his face was covered. He wore black goggles and a face-mask that covered his mouth and nose. The mask was black and looked armored, a few holes allowing for him to breath.

However, Ms. Joke's attention was elsewhere, at the weapon in his hand. The main body was painfully and vaguely familiar, resembling the Transteam Gun but purple and gold with aqua details. The stabilizer and barrel were even more emotionally painful, for it was the Steam Blade.

The attacker looked up and noticed them, the entire class seeing him reach for something on the weapon. They all tensed as he slowly slid out something that resembled a big red gear lodged in the side of a golden bottle. Putting the piece away, he jumped off the boulder and landed in front of them, causing the class to take a few steps back.

He tilted his head, slowly disassembling the weapon so that the Steam Blade wasn't attached. Then, he reached into his other pocket and pulled out a golden bottle that had four different colored small gears connected yet alternating. Each of these small gears had the following from bottom to 'cap': Red, Blue, Aqua, White.

Ms. Joke yelled, "Everyone get back! I'm going to use my Quirk!" The students jumped back, but the figure tilted his head to the other side.

He wasn't affected.

Ms. Joke's eyes widened as he slid the multi-gear bottle into the purple gun.

 **GEAR KAISER! FUNKY!**

The figure glared at her, a memory of Daku's old transformation echoing in her head.

 _"_ _Jouketsu!"_

He pulled the trigger, multiple gears flying out as a heavy fog separated them.

The gears soon rearranged themselves as four robots appeared as the fog dissipated. They were all lined up as if it was comparing 'past prime' condition to 'modern elder' condition.

The first two robots on her left had a set of gears on opposite sides. One had red gears on their right, the other had blue gears on their left. Their suits were both shiny and pristine, as if they were fresh off the factory.

The last two robots, to her right, also had opposite gear sets. However, there were white gears on the right and aqua gears on the left. The suits on that pair looked more worn down and dark, as if they were used for a long time.

 **ENGINE RUNNING GEAR!  
REMODE CONTROL GEAR!**

At first motionless, they suddenly moved with life.

Literally.

The one with red gears spoke, "We're here to fight some heroes?! How exciting!" The one with blue gears interjected calmly, "No, Reverse. Wait until we are given orders." The one with aqua gears nodded and made a voice of agreement as the one with white gears snapped, "It doesn't matter! And don't you start, Remocon! Though I agree with Kaiser, look at where we currently are!" Aqua- no, Ms. Joke corrected- Remocon reeled his pair in, "Engine, calm down. We are in front of a class."

The four looked at the one that summoned them.

The man merely snapped his fingers twice and tapped his wrist three times. The four droids nodded, all manifesting the same purple gun in their hands as Ms. Joke locked 'eyes' with the summoner.

He merely gave her a two finger salute before running off, leaving the group trying to defend themselves as Ms. Joke ran after the mystery man.

She ended up following him towards a lake. Hiding behind a tree, she cautiously watched as he took out a different bottle that was transparent and plain, along with a small device with a plug. Plugging the bottle into the device, he rapidly typed something into the machine before the bottle changed, gaining a grey color before resembling a satellite.

Nodding to himself, he put the bottle away before taking out another bottle, plugging it in and looking around. Soon, a heavy mist rolled in before he vanished completely.

With the students, Kaiser nodded before yelling, "It's done!" The other three robots nodded before exploding into steam, leaving no trace of them behind.

Ms. Joke came running back, only to see some students buried up to their necks in the ground.

 _With the mystery man..._

The man was now at a table, typing away at the device with him. Soon, the other bottle changed. It was now a navy blue, resembling a giant sea serpent.

Taking the two bottles, he rolled himself over to the second device that he has resting on another table.

He plugged both bottles in.

 **LEVIATHAN!**

 **SATELLITE!**

 **EVOL MATCH!**

The man nodded as a deep and scary voice asked with amusement, " _ **So you made a new** Best Match **, eh?**_ " The worker merely rolled his eyes as he took the bottles out.

Next to him, was two different bottles: A red boxing glove, and a blue puzzle piece.

The worker then brought out six more blank bottles as the voice declared, " ** _There may not be an Sky Wall, or a civilization on Mars, but there are various counterparts for_** _Kamen Riders **on this world."**_

The worked stopped and raised an eyebrow, before slowly and lazily shrugging as we went back to work. Right next to the bottles, was two Build Drivers that looked incomplete, a Sclash Driver, and parts that made up a small robotic dragon.

A female voice questioned, " _Regardless of how you manage this, to what purpose are we still here?"_

 ** _"Come on, Vernage. We both want to see this story unfold, with only no interference."_**

 _"Hush, Evolto. I was merely being sarcastic."_

The worker suddenly got up, before walking over to something covered in a huge cloth. Pulling it down and showing it to the two owners of the voices, they were both silent before commenting in unison, _**"Soon, our plan will come into fruition..."**_

* * *

 _Next time..._

Izuku: All Might?!

?: You'll only feel pain for 45 seconds, and then it'll all be over.

Toshinori: Deku...?

 **WOLF! NORDIC! MYTH MATCH!**

?: **_The terrible legends live through me!_**

 _Mythological Howler_

* * *

 **The 'preview' is something I've decided to whip together on a whim. In the following weeks, I'll be busy with school, so updates may be later than usual.**

 **With all of that info out of the way, what do you think is going on?**

 **What are Evolto and Vernage up to?**

 **Review?**


	4. Mythological Howler

Izuku hefted his backpack over his shoulder as he walked around. In his hand, he shook his new bottle that was based off of a refrigerator as he walked through a tunnel.

Unknown to him, some sickly green goop began to seep in from behind him.

He noticed too late.

 _A few blocks away..._

The white-haired worker was standing on top of a roof, holding a tablet as he checked the streets below. Standing next to him was a 'new' member of his team. He had black hair and brown eyes. He wore a sharp dress shirt and pants, with black dress shoes to complete the look. He looked as if he was preparing to go to a fancy gathering.

"You do know what you're doing is crazy, right?" The worker ignored him, finishing with his settings before tucking the tablet under his arm. Crouching down, he picked up the Build Driver he assembled, before it glowed and changed. The black color was now replaced with non-shiny beige, resembling papyrus or ancient parchments. The crank now had a black crank handle. As for the new gears... they now resembled ancient runes.

Handing the new driver over to the 'new' recruit, the worker then tapped a few areas on his tablet before revealing the information.

The man read as the worker remained silent, " **Mytho Driver**. Slightly more powerful than the Build Driver. Instead of combining an inorganic aspect with an organic aspect, it instead channels ether an inorganic or organic aspect with one of the mythological pantheons. The result will be a **_Myth Match_** , should the correct reference exist, allowing the wearer to have the powers of a creature that relates to the inserted aspects. Intended users..."

The man blinked, "Only me, Evolto, and no one else?" The worker seemingly gave a pointed look as Evolto conceded, "When you put it that way..."

* * *

"Don't worry... You'll only feel pain for 45 seconds, and then it'll all be over."

"Am I... dying?"

 **CLANG!**

"It's all right now, young man."

 **WHOOSH!**

 **"TEXAS SMASH!"**

* * *

 _On the roof..._

The man, also known as Evolto, read through the tablet as the worker began to surf the web for ideas.

 **BOOM!**

A sudden explosion caught their attention as they saw a blur zooming across the sky, a small object falling out of the blur.

A soda bottle.

 **RIFLE MODE!**

 **COBRA! STEAM SHOT! COBRA!**

The worker quickly looked, just in time to see Evolto holding the Transteam Rifle and shoot the falling bottle, destroying it and sending goop into the streets below.

The worker turned and stared at Evolto, who merely asked, "So what pantheons do you have?" The worker sighed, before digging around his pocket and pulling out two bottles. One was simply winter blue with frozen ice patterns, a Viking's helmet symbol encased. The other bottle was a grey wolf's head.

Evolto took the wolf bottle, looking at the driver, "So, where does this one go?"

The worker inserted the 'winter' bottle into the formerly organic slot.

 **NORDIC!**

Evolto slowly grinned as he looked at the wolf bottle in his hand, " _ **You, sir, are a miracle worker**_."

 _Few minutes later..._

Izuku watched a few heroes standing off to the side, evacuating people away from the slime villain, thinking, ' _This is my fault... I just wanted to know if I could be a hero like Daku sensei..._ ' Suddenly, an adult voice greeted casually, "Yo!" The slime villain turned to see a well dressed man looking at the situation casually, like something of moderate interest. Bakugo shouted, "Get out of here! You're in danger!" The man laughed, "Yeah, of losing a few brain cells from how this situation could be easily solved. Kamui Wood could've made a multi-layered container, Mt. Lady could've scooped him up and plucked you out, even you could've exploded a huge air pocket to escape."

Everyone flinched at the cruel yet truthful words, before looking in confusion as the man pulled out a strange device to many but a few: Izuku, Bakugo, and All Might.

It resembled a Build Driver, but with many altercations.

The man proceeded to greet as he took out two bottles, "My worker made this, and it's quite the piece of work. I'll play vigilante, because I'm going to shatter you."

He placed the device on his waist, it wrapping around him with a worn-leather brown.

 **MYTHO DRIVER**

He slotted the bottles in.

 **NORDIC! WOLF! MYTH MATCH!**

A looping tune from Beethoven's Fifth Symphony sounded, building up suspense as the man declared, "Time to tell a story!"

Turning the crank, the first wavering tune from 'Flight of the Bumblebee' played as the man was surrounded in an energy construct of a smooth 'potion' bottle, a wolf howling at the moon engraved at the front.

 **ARE THOU READY?**

The man crossed his arms before throwing them forward, shouting, "Bring it!"

Soon, a snow storm occurred inside the 'bottle', frost completely obscuring the man from view before the announcement occurred.

 **MYTHOLOGICAL HOWLER! FENRIR, THE MONSTER!**

 **CRA-ZAY!**

The 'glass' broke, fading away as the coldness from inside quickly flooded the entire area, showing the armor.

The armor was steel gray, with a slight Nordic theme. The visor had two wolves, one for each eye. The collar resembled spikes and fangs of teeth. The shins and forearms seemingly had fluffs of fur. Finally, the gloves and boots were spiked.

The man cracked his neck before declaring, his voice now deeper, " ** _My name is Evolto. Codename: Kamen Rider Evol!"_** With that, he bull rushed towards the villain, slashing and scraping at it. It did nothing as the villain laughed, "What was the point of that? I'm made of slime!"

"KAA-CHAN! Throw it to me!" Bakugo growled before managing to free his arm and throw something to Izuku, revealing it to be a small bottle with a purple spider on it.

Izuku shouts, "I won't stand around and do nothing, not anymore!" He quickly took out his Build Driver from his backpack and put it on while taking out the bottle that had the Refrigerator on it.

"I'll be a hero, like Daku-sensei!" He slotted the bottles in.

 **SPIDER!**

 **REIZOKO!**

 **BEST MATCH!**

Izuku turned the crank, tubing that was exactly the same as ones shown on live TV from over five years ago. The driver asked, with Izuku imagining it was actually Daku asking him with a smile,

 **ARE YOU READY?**

He briefly took on a boxing stance, shouting with hope and desperation, " ** _HENSHIN!"_**

The two pieces of armor slid together.

The white parts of the armor were all based on a kitchen refrigerator, the visor along with shoulder pad and shin actually showing the blocky refrigerator itself.

The purple parts of the armor were all based on spiders. The visor was part of a web, and the shoulder pad molded after a spider itself. On the forearm, it resembled web spinners.

 **REIKYAKO NO TRAP MASTER!**

 **SPIDERCOOLER! YEAH!**

Izuku yelled out, "With this, the factors for victory has been found!"

Up on the rooftops, the worker's fingers twitched a bit, making a fist before forcing himself to relax, letting his arm drop to his side as he looked at his tablet, looking up various different mythologies and monsters. He occasionally glanced down, watching the two managing to get the explosive boy out while using their freezing abilities to immobilize parts of the villain.

"Hey, you!"

The worker froze and slowly turned to see Nerumi, in her Midnight outfit, looking at him coyly while tugging her whip. "What is a guy like you doing here?" The worker simply stared at her before going back to working on his tablet.

 ** _"Time to wrap things up!"_**

Back on the streets, Izuku looked at Evolto confused before he started turning his crank again.

 **READY?**

The ground quickly froze, along with the villain being frozen solid.

 **GO!**

Evolto suddenly glowed and summoned a giant energy projection of a wolf before both ran towards the frozen villain.

 **MYTHOS FINISH!**

The two jumped before Evolto landed a drop kick, the exact same time the wolf chomped onto the frozen villain, shattering the villain into tiny bits.

The worker nodded to himself, before glancing back at Midnight, who quickly lashed her whip at him. Quickly stepping aside while still holding his tablet, he continued to dodge attack after attack while imputing data into the device.

Midnight then quickly tore open her suit by a bit, flooding the roof with her Quirk. However, the worker quickly jumped to the next roof over as Evolto clapped, " _ **Well, I've done my job. Ciao~!"**_

Before anyone could chase him, a huge snow storm erupted from him, slowly melting to reveal that he vanished and reappeared on the same roof as the worker. The worker used his purple Transteam Gun to quickly create a heavy fog to cover them up, both vanishing.

Midnight growled in frustration as she went off the roof.

 _At their hideout..._

The worker and Evolto walked in, the worker getting to work with the data he collected as Evolto exclaimed excitedly, the armor disappearing, " ** _This Mytho Driver is amazing! Once our plan is set in motion, the world as we know it will change!"_**

The female voice points out, " _Hopefully, it won't result in a collision of two worlds."_ Evolto snorted, " _ **Vernage, put some hope in me. I know what I'm doing. After all... there are many ways for something to occur."**_

As he spoke that, the worker went to work on making a variation of the Sclash Driver. Next to him were files of seemingly titled random things.

 ** _Counterparts_**

 ** _Panel_**

 ** _ ** _Lost_**_**

 ** _ ** _Basic_**_**

 ** _ ** _Travel_**_**

 ** _ ** _Ending_**_**

 ** _ ** _Unstoppable_**_**

There was also numerous different parts for a new gadget all under a single container labeled: **HAZARD TRIGGER**.

 _Meanwhile, at the Todoroki household..._

A boy was slowly following his father.

Enji, also known as Pro Hero Endeavor, took a seat and sighed, before linking his hands together, "Shoto. How much do you know about the hero Build?" The boy brushed some of his hair out of the way, "Only that he was Quirkless, and that he marked the end of the Silver Age of Heroes." Enji smiled sadly, "He was also my friend..." Shoto's eyes widened at the information, "Why didn't you tell me?!" "Because he requested me to do it. He showed me how being a ranked hero is both a blessing and a curse. He also left me a package in his will... I want you to have it."

Enji reached for a drawer as Shoto demanded, "Why? Why give me something like... that?!" Enji slowly spoke, not as a father, but as a hero, "The old heroes will eventually retire. That includes All Might. However, there should always be a beacon of hope, regardless of what happens or how dark the situation becomes." With that, he whistled before a small robotic roar sounded, a small robotic dragon flying out and over their heads before landing on the desk.

Enji took out a small cardboard box that was slightly worn with age, introducing, "Shoto. This is the last gifts Build left me with. The small sentient machine is the last thing he made. And this..." He placed two bottles and a certain device on the desk, finishing, "Is what you will use, should you find yourself unable to use your Quirk. I have a task for you."

Shoto straightened up as Enji declared, "I want you to help the newest Build. Find him, befriend him, and become the best hero you can be."

Shoto's eyes widened before looking down as the equipment on the desk, "Meet... the new Build?"

* * *

 _The closing screen was the **Nordic Bottle** and **Wolf Bottle.**_

* * *

 _Next time..._

Evolto laughed, " ** _So many materials to work with!_** "

The worker walked through a junkyard of a beach.

A girl asked in wonder, "Who are you...?"

Something resembling a CD Lost Smash walked past multiple heroes.

Vernage declared, " _Pitiful human, you don't know what drives you forward..._ "

The worker held up a panel that had ten black and gold bottles embedded in them.

 **CD! SMASH IT!**

 _The Smashing Queen._

* * *

 **Sorry if I'm moving too fast. Hopefully, I can get to the actual story flow soon.**

 **Review?**

* * *

 _Evolto explains how the Mytho Driver works:_

Evolto walked into the empty warehouse, noticing the viewer, "Yo. I'm back, and being dead makes you reflect on a lot of things... But right now, I'm going to ignore my plans and do what I want!"

He pulled out the Mytho Driver and observed it, "That worker really outdid himself. This, is the Mytho Driver. The power of mythological monsters are hidden inside of this. Though the design is similar, it's entirely different. For starters, there's no true _Best Match_. Unless an connection in mythology is confirmed between the two aspects, it won't work."

He put the Driver on.

 **MYTHO DRIVER**

"The way it functions is also different. A pantheon bottle _**MUST**_ be inserted so the form will be more condensed." He pulled out the Nordic Bottle, continuing, "In other words, it allows the driver to know which pantheon you need the powers from, narrowing it down."

He inserted the pantheon bottle in.

 **NORDIC!**

"After the pantheon, you can insert any non-pantheon bottle into the second slot. Regardless of it being organic or inorganic, it must connect with a beast or monster of myths from the pantheon."

 **WOLF!**

 **MYTH MATCH!**

Evolto grinned, " _Myth Match_ means that it found a connection between the two inserted bottles. This pair, well..." He turned the crank.

 **ARE THOU READY?**

 _ **"HENSHIN!"**_

Evolto was 'trapped' in the glass bottle, which flooded with ice and snow, before the bottle shattered.

 **MYTHOLOGICAL HOWLER! FENRIR, THE MONSTER!**

 **CRA-ZAY!**

Evolto explained, **_"Fenrir. A wolf from Nordic mythology. Imprisoned in chains, it's said that it can grow so large that it can swallow the sun."_** A giant wolf made of energy manifested, growling at the viewer.

Evolto laughed, **" _I wonder what that worker will make for us, next time...!"_**

The wolf howled before leaping at the screen, jaws open before chomping the camera feed, causing cracks to briefly appear as the feed was cut.


	5. The Smashing Queen

The clicking of heels was heard as a woman wearing a sun hat casually walked in the busy street. Her green eyes looked around as she walked in her light yellow sun dress, her white heels keeping stride. On her person, was a satchel that held something important.

 _In the hideout..._

Evolto walked up to the table and leaned against it, asking, "What do you think she is doing?" The worker didn't say anything as he adjusted the programs in the Mytho Driver.

Next to them were two different panels. Evolto grabbed one of them and asked as he slotted in the Nordic and Wolf bottle in, "So, four more pantheons for me to use. What are they?"

The worker whipped out two different bottles, each different in it's own way. One was yellow, showing a pyramid. The other had the appearance of a red pagoda.

Evolto picked up the bottles and laughed, "These two?! You must be spoiling me!" The worker stopped working and slowly turned to stare at Evolto.

He conceded, "You're right... we're both spoiling Vernage."

The worker sighed before glancing at the second panel, holding it. The panel had nine silver and purple bottles in it.

On a nearby table, there was a mini fridge, a small electric water heater, and stacks of protein ramen with disposable chopsticks.

Evolto mentioned, "By the way, there have been rumors about a mere student being a hero with gadgets. He calls his hero name **_Kamen Rider Fourze_**. Apparently, he's into astronomy."

The worker stopped again, before instantly moving toward his side projects. He typed away into a computer before showing a location to Evolto.

Along with the various myths involving alternate worlds.

 _With Vernage..._

The former Martian queen was now sitting on a bench, taking in the peaceful moment. Opening her satchel, she took out two objects. One was a black and modified version of the Sclash Driver, the 'squeezers' now resembling hardened metal blocks. Also, the white tube was now replaced with red.

An explosion was heard a few blocks away, as citizens began to panic before running away.

Vernage merely sighed, "Love and peace... hate and violence... that is the world we constantly live in..." She stood up, putting the driver and second object away as she walked towards the explosions.

She soon came across a bank being held hostage, surrounded by police and heroes.

She noticed a pink-skinned and haired girl looking at the building worried. Vernage slowly crouched down and asked gently, "What's going on, child?" The girl sniffed, "M-My parents are stuck in there a-and the robbers want to kill a-a hero...!" Vernage took a deep breath, "Then I'll be the hero."

People looked at her confused as Vernage commented harshly, handing the girl her sun hat as she pulled out her modified driver, " _Pitiful human, you don't know what drives you forward..._ " She took out the second object: A small purple bottle with a silver disc engraved on it.

The girl asked, amazed at someone finally doing something, "Who are you, miss?" Vernage slowly smiled, her long black hair flowing in the breeze, " _I'm Vernage, the Martian Queen_."

With that, Vernage put on the driver.

 **SMASH DRIVER!**

Glancing at the bottle and smiling with a hint of nostalgia, she elegantly slit the bottle in.

 **CD!**

Without waiting for the stand-by loop, she quickly pushed down the lever.

 **CD! SMASH IT!**

She was instantly engulfed in opaque smoke before it dissipated, revealing a particular creature that had the colors of a prism or when you see the rainbow on a blank disk. **(A/N: Due to difficulty describing it without outright saying it, think CD Lost Smash, but no dark colors and a bit like a mirror, or the surface of a DVD.)**

Vernage hummed as she walked past the heroes.

With a twirl, she spun and had numerous energy constructs in the shape of disks appear. She declared, her voice echoing slightly, " _Time for my debut to occur._ " With precision, the disks quickly flew into the villain, exploding on impact while at the same time shielding the hostages before freeing them.

The girl, also known as Mina Ashido, watch in awe as she saw Vernage seemingly dance to unknown music, dodging and attacking in a certain complex rhythm. Mina thought to herself, 'Martian Queen...'

 _With the worker and Evolto..._

The worker walked around the beach as Evolto stood on top of a broken vending machine, laughing, " ** _So many materials to work with!_** "

The worker suddenly stopped, before looking in a certain direction along with Evolto. Evolto chuckled, " ** _Now, the Cross-Z and Build have finally met, eh?_** "

 **EVOL DRIVER!**

 _ **"Huh?"**_

The worker slid in two different bottles.

 **COBRA! RIDER SYSTEM!**

 **EVOLUTION!**

The worker quickly turned the crank, sparks shocking him as Evolto looked at the worker, before laughing, " ** _Right. That's your Quirk! Instant Evolution! The ability to temporarily adapt to any harmful situation instantly!"_**

The worker, not even hearing the words, listened a bit to the looping symphony as three golden gears appeared.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

The worker snapped his fingers.

 **[Name: ?. Quirk: Instant Evolution]**

The gears spun around him like a gyroscope.

 **COBRA! COBRA! EVOL COBRA!**

A flash of red occurred as soon as the armor was donned.

The worker instantly vanished.

Evolto laughed as he eyed a nearby appliance, " ** _That Quirk comes in handy. Especially due to the fact that it's my_ original _Evol Driver!"_**

 _With Izuku..._

Izuku was now wondering if he should be the house of a betting pool, for his luck. First, All Might decides to give him his Quirk to honor his respect for Daku. Second, as he was training and looking for materials on the beach, he meets Endeavor's youngest son, who just so happens to have another Build Driver and is calling himself Cross-Z as a reference to the form Daku, Endeavor, and All Might used against All For One.

Now...

Shoto questioned, "Who is that?"

The figure had something that seemed like an upgraded version of the Build Driver. The armor was mainly gold, blue, and red, mostly focused on astrology. In the chest was something that resembled a gyroscope, shoulder pads had vague spikes resembling tops, knee and shin armor resembling sextants, and the head had a single circular star chart. The figure also had a red visor that resembled snakes that were ready to strike.

The bottles in the driver had patterns that resembled gears and pistons. One resembled a cobra while the other resembled a simple piston.

The armored figure clenched a fist before quickly warping in front of them, throwing a powerful punch they barely managed to dodge.

A voice answered, " ** _That's my old armor."_** The two teens looked to see Evolto sitting down on a nearby washing machine. Izuku demanded, "What do you mean?!" Evolto laughed.

 _ **"That's the old armor of Kamen Rider Evol."**_ Shoto wondered, " _Kamen Rider...?_ " **" _Where I was from, Kamen Riders were warriors and weapons to ensure that_** _love **and** peace **was around the world. However, I was for chaos and destruction. The reality is, Kamen Riders are neither heroes nor villains. They are the most selfish fighters I've ever met."**_

The armored warrior rushed at them as Evolto demanded, " _ **CAN YOU BE BETTER THAN THE ORIGINALS?!"**_

 **BAM!**

Izuku and Shoto were both punched in the gut, sending them flying back as Evolto calmly walked up to Izuku, digging through his pockets and pulling out his Spider Bottle.

Izuku weakly demanded, "Why are you doing this?"

Evolto chuckled and walked back over to the armored worker, " _ **I want the ending some certain people deserve."**_ The armored warrior turned the crank again, this time a giant star map appearing on the floor briefly before spinning and concentrating on his right foot.

 **READY? GO!**

 **EVOLTIC FINISH!**

 **CIAO~!**

With a stomp, a shockwave of sand obscured them from view before revealing that they once again vanished.

 _Hours later..._

Evolto laughed at Vernage as she crossed her arms and frowned. The news station was already showing her debut and merchandise was already flowing in. The worker completed his project before stretching, Evolto commenting as the electric boiler whistled, " ** _At least you can legally live somewhere! This is the most funniest thing I've heard~!"_** The worker suddenly got up, grabbing the assembled Build Driver along with four bottles on his desk, before leaving warehouse. The two remaining beings shared a knowing look.

Soon, the worker walked up to the Genm Corp. main building. Placing on the Build Driver, he slotted in a bottle that resembled a red punching glove, and a different bottle that resembled a blue puzzle piece.

 **BOXER! PUZZLE! LEGEND MATCH!**

In his office, boss Kuroto Dan watched through the camera feed, a serious expression on his face as he observed the unknown person turn the crank.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

 **PARA-DX!**

Kuroto blinked, caught off guard as he watched a big screen of pixels move through the worker.

 **AKAI KOBUSHI TSUYOSA! AOI PUZZLE RENSA! AKA TO AO NO KOUSA! PERFECT KNOCK OUT!**

The form resembled a Chinese soldier. A mixture of red and blue with hints of gold outlines. Puzzles and flame patterns decorated the front, with two 'HP' bars shown on the chest area.

 **(Play REAL GAME by Rayflower)**

The armored warrior calmly entered the building, before hearing a gun fire. Shots 'plinked' off of the armor as the worker slowly looked in the direction, only to see the bullets coming from the vents.

In the break room, Taiga growled, his pupils glowing green, "You missed." Snipe tsked and quickly reloaded.

* * *

 _Taiga Hanaya. His Quirk is Radiation Vision. He is able to see any radiation in 3D, at the cost of some headaches._

 _Snipe. His Quirk is Homing. This allows Snipe to control the trajectory of his bullets._

* * *

Snipe fired more bullets into the vents, Taiga shouting directions for the bullets to navigate the maze of metal.

It was all for naught, however, as the armor deflected the bullets effortlessly as the worker quickly went up the stairs and headed up.

Hiiro asked, "Taiga, where is he?" Taiga growled, his eyes returning to normal and rubbing his head, "The brute is in the stairs. No cable cutting."

* * *

 _Hiiro Kagami. His Quirk is Precision Cut. He's able to separate anything as if it was a clean cut, just so long as it's up close and within reach._

* * *

Emu bolted in, "Everyone is evacuated." Parado frowned, "Wait... that screen looked like a video game." All four looked at Parado as he continued, "Kuroto has launched two different games: Knock Out Fighter, and Perfect Puzzle. What I don't understand Is the parts regarding the 'fighter' and 'puzzler' parts..." Just as he said that, the building rumbled. All of the occupants shared a look before nodding and quickly exiting the building.

Just in time, for the entire hospital collapsed, all patients and occupants already evacuated.

The armored warrior stood in the center of the rubble, taking out the bottles and dispersing his armor as he looked at them. With a few shakes, the red bottle now resembled a rabbit and the blue bottle became a tank.

Nodding to himself, the worker pocketed the bottles before disappearing in a dust cloud.

* * *

 _Next time..._

Izuku spoke excitedly, "This is UA!"

Izuku becomes Rabbit-Gatling, running towards some robots.

A boy with blue hair watched a red, white, and blue blur rush past him.

"What is that?"

The worker was standing across from Izuku.

Izuku shouted in shock, "A bottle that occupies both slots?!"

 **HAZARD ON!**

 _The worker and the promise_

* * *

 **Review? Also, who wants Kamen Riders being teachers?**

* * *

A young man was walking along a road, being followed by a blond haired teen.

A pink haired girl was working on a machine, talking with someone over the phone excitedly about something.

A man was in a brawl, his black hair having a streak of red in it.

In the warehouse, the worker typed away at a computer, before sending a message to three people around the world.

The camera shifts to show the back of the worker's head as he yawned before taking off his goggles, rubbing his eyes and shifting down his face mask.

Vernage, sitting on a nearby machine, questioned, "Why did you only make those three become teachers?"


	6. The worker and the promise

**?'s POV**

 _I looked up at the sky, the ground and world around me tearing up as people around me panicked._

 _A giant rift in space appeared, and was dragging another... 'Earth' to our planet._

 _I took a few steps back, before falling as I witnessed the planet getting closer._

 _"I'm the mad genius... the expert of experts... but the physics... that rift..."_

 _Suddenly, I felt a tug and began to fly into the rift._

 _I screamed in pain-!_

Third Person POV:

The worker shot up from his cot, breathing heavily and sweating. His hands curled up into fists, digging into his palms for a moment before relaxing.

Sleep going out the window, the worker stood up and went over to the table. A Build Driver and a strange red device was on there. Taking the spare Rabbit and Tank bottles, he slotted them into his computer before typing away.

The sun light seeped through the windows of the hideout as the data was sent into a different container.

To his left, there was numerous blood samples from different animals, a temperature controlled container, and a special cast that resembled a coin.

Evolto spoke up, "You do know that the exam is today, right?" The worker said nothing as the Rabbit and Tank bottles slowly turned blank, the other container gaining their colors and vaguely resembling a soda can.

The worker then picked up the container and did a few experimental shakes, before nodding and grabbing the Build Driver and red device on the table.

Just before heading out the door, Evolto spoke up, "I'll keep that promise. You just keep up your end of the bargain." The worker slowly looked at Evolto before continuing walking out of the warehouse.

Evolto sighed as he sat down in a computer chain, spinning around in it, "Energy cannot be created or destroyed, only changed. Despite how I was destroyed, that law of energy remains true." Evolto grinned to himself and looked up at the ceiling, laughing, "That box had more energy than I anticipated... Even more so with that White Panel." Evolto then got up and snatched something off a shelf, leaving the warehouse.

 _During the Hero Exam..._

The worker merely looked from the treeline how the students were fighting the giant robots. From the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar sight of the RabbitGatling armor punching a 'one-pointer' in a limb and shooting numerous others.

Nodding to himself, he put on the Build Driver and took out the soda can. He shook it a few times, before 'cracking it open', sliding it into the Build Driver.

 **RABBITTANK SPARKLING!**

He moved forward as he turned the crank.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

The resulting parts of armor were held in casts and made of liquid vaguely resembling soft drinks.

The parts collided together, as he moved in a burst of speed to the exam area.

 _ **Shuwatto Hajikeru! RabbitTank Sparkling!**_

The moment the armor connected, he became a red, white, and blue blur.

The blur quickly passed a teen that had pipes sticking out of his legs. The examinee questioned in surprise, "What is that? It's faster than even me!"

 _With Izuku..._

Izuku, in his RabbitTank armor, helped a brown haired girl escape from a zero pointer robot.

However, suddenly...!

 **READY, GO! SPARKLING FINISH!**

An explosion of bubbles torn the robot to parts, the blur landing in front of Izuku, much to the younger's shock.

The armored individual in front of him resembled a slightly more upgraded and spikey version of his RabbitTank armor. There was also white highlights and decorations about, giving off the impression of the armor having a 'fizzy' theme to it.

But what drew his attention the most, was the Build Driver and what occupied both slots.

Izuku shouted in shock, "A bottle that occupies both slots?!" The worker's right hand twitched, before quickly attacking Izuku with lots of speed.

Izuku managed to move and dodge out of the way as he swapped out his Gatling bottle with his Tank bottle, yelling, "Build Up!"

 ** _Hagane no Moonsault! RabbitTank! Yeah!_**

The two armored being clashed, but Izuku was pushed back just from the force of the worker's hands slapping him away. Izuku quickly got up and demanded, "Who are you? Why do you have a Build Driver?!" The worker merely pulled out a red device that had a blue button, contained with a plastic shell. Flipping the shell off, he pressed the button.

 **HAZARD ON!**

Suddenly, every single robot froze before collapsing into piles of scrap as the looping sound occurred, the worker inserting it into the side of his Build Driver

 **DON TEN KAN! DON TEN KAN!**

The worker then turned the crank.

 **GATA GATA GOTTON! ZUTTAN ZUTAN!**

As the transformation loop sounded, all of the participants rushed over to the source, just in time to witness the powerful transformation.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

Molding blocks made of black material and warning tape appeared, vaguely circular.

They slammed into the worker, before unveiling the new form.

 **UNCONTROL SWITCH! BLACK HAZARD!**

 **YABEI!**

The form barely resembled the previous. Gone was the 'fuzzy' theme and replaced was merely a blackened version of the RabbitTank Sparkling armor. The only things that remained the same was the visor lenses.

The worker charged at Izuku, who barely made it out of the way as the worker crashed into the building, causing it to collapse into rubble. Izuku shouted, "The strength has risen?! Who are you?"

The voice looked to Izuku before speaking with a heavily distorted voice, " _ **Kamen Rider Dark Build**_." And with that, he pulled back his arm, only to suddenly have tape wrap around the said arm. Looking back, he saw that he was restrained by a boy with tape coming out of his elbows, and the ground around him dissolving. Numerous applicants joined forces and used their Quirks to try and beat Dark Build. However, it was all for naught as the worker promptly swung, sending them scattering.

The brown haired girl managed to touch Dark Build, before using her Quirk to cause him to float, making his attacks uncoordinated. Izuku staggered but yelled, "Get the devices of the belt!" The blue haired teen yelled as he used his Quirk to rush over, "Of course!" The worker watched in slow motion as the red device and can were removed, making his armor dissolve as he fell onto the ground.

Izuku shouted, "This is UA! We're the future heroes! We'll- GRK!" The worker _quickly_ moved to punch Izuku in the gut so hard, it canceled his transformation. Izuku curled up on the ground in pain as the worker pulled out two bottles: the Leviathan and Satellite.

He slotted them in.

 **LEVIATHAN! SATELLITE!**

 **BEST MATCH!**

Izuku groaned, struggling to look, "A different best match?" The worker cranked the crank.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

The armor slammed together. The 'Leviathan' body armor resembled a navy blue color webbed fins and scales, while the 'Satellite' armor resembled parts of an orbiting satellite. The visor of 'Leviathan' was the head of a sea serpent, while the visor of 'Satellite' was a solar-panel-wing.

 **DEEP SPACE MONSTER!**

 **LEVIALITE!**

 **YEAH!**

 _ **"This is one of my unstoppable formulas."**_

With that, a new fight has begun. The worker's 'Satellite' arm quickly launched numerous small satellite-drones that fired blasts at the surrounding students that were far away. Suddenly, a purple sphere hit him. The worker paused, before slowly and menacingly turning to the thrower. A nearby satellite drone burned the ball off as the worker began the finisher.

 **READY, GO!**

Instantly, a giant leviathan-serpent breached the ground, grazing the border between the _troposphere and stratosphere_ before diving straight down, numerous flaming satellites of different sizes and shapes joining it before crashing into the ground.

 **VORTEX FINISH!**

The entire fake city was reduced to rubble, and the worker was nowhere to be seen.

As heroes frantically rushed around to asses injuries, Izuku had one last fleeting thought before he blacked out.

' _Daku sensei... I will surpass where you left off...'_

* * *

The worker staggered into his hideout, flopping into his chair and deforming the armor. Evolto asked casually, " ** _So, you finally spoke... Lucky for you, it won't change anything. Now, get to work on the other_** _Matches **and bottles."**_

The worker sighed and nodded before typing away at the machine.

Vernage just watched from her spot, waiting for her instant ramen to be done cooking, when two sets of words rang out.

 **DRUGS!**

 ** **MAGMA**** ** **!****

Evolto raised an eyebrow at the next two words.

 **BEST MATCH!**

* * *

 _Closing Bottles:_

 _Leviathan and Satellite_

* * *

 **Next Time...**

Eraserhead yawned, "These are your new teachers."

A man bowed, forcing his companion to do the same.

An unknown voice spoke, "I just want to help anyone in reach."

A fireball was launched towards five students.

A different voice scoffed, "Despite being rich, he's minimalistic."

 _A traveler, a phoenix, and a teacher._

* * *

 **Review? Also, yeah... PSA, don't do bad drugs. This is going to get more bizarre with the worker's Best Matches.**

 **And technically speaking, drugs were actually originally plants, and plants are ORGANIC. That's why I included a seemingly inanimate group of things as part of a Best Match.**

* * *

 _Legend Match:_

The worker was typing away at his computer, before noticing the camera. Sighing, he reached off-screen slightly before pulling into view a white board.

Standing up, he began writing on the board.

 **LEGEND MATCH.**

 **Technically a 'Best Match', it merely manifests and uses the potential power of a certain Kamen Rider.**

Pressing a button, the clip of the worker becoming Para-DX was shown. The worker continued writing.

 **However, they still follow the 'Best Match' and 'Trial Form' rules: one organic concept and one inorganic concept.**

The worker erased the board before going on.

 **Regardless, any 'Match' is powerful in their own rights.**

Suddenly, the worker stood up, donning a Build Driver before holding out two bottles: one was white with a stethoscope while the other was pink with a gaming device.

 **DOCTOR! GAME!**

 **LEGEND MATCH!**

The camera zoomed in on the worker as he turned the crank.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

 **EX-AID!**

 **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X!**

The resulting armor revealed magenta with multiple videogame elements sprinkled throughout it.

The camera zoomed out, revealing the board to have different words.

 **SEE YOU NEXT GAME.**

The camera began fizzling out as the worker slowly approached it.


	7. A traveler, a phoenix, and a teacher

_In France..._

In a warehouse overlooking all of Paris, a man with a top hat mused out loud as he watched his indirect students protect his homeland, " _That man_ is certainly taking his time with my newest weapon." He sipped wine from his glass and spoke with an amused tone, "Seven successors... but only one enemy. Let's see what happens.

* * *

 _ **(Opening)**_

Daku spoke, "I, the Quirkless genius: Daku Shunsai, died over five years ago. But in doing so, I sparked the newest age of Quirks! Leading this wave is my successor, Izuku Midorya! Let's see what this age has in store!"

 _Kono mama aruki tsuzuketeiru_

Daku, young and still a student, shook two bottles.

 _Kon'ya mo maasugu Hitori no ashiato tadotte..._

Daku, slightly older, smiled as Izuku sat in front of him. Both were in front of a board filled with numerous formulas. Daku began erasing the board as All Might, in his buff form, practiced punching.

Soon, various clips showed Toshi, Eiji, Nerumi, and Daku in various spots in a café, all of them still in their teens and civilian forms.

 _Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa_  
 _Dokoka de matteru Egao tayasazuni_  
 _There you will_

The scene suddenly shifted to show the mysterious worker holding a tablet in one hand and the Nebula Steam Gun in the other, loaded with the 'Gear Kaiser'. With a heavy swing of the arm, steam shot out of the gun before all four Kaisers landed on their feet.

 _Be The One, Be The One_  
 _All right!_

Evolto noticed a bottle was finished and raced towards it, before the screen showed Daku turn into BatEngine.

 _Ashita no chikyū o nagedasenai kara_  
 _Be The Lights, Be The Lights_

BatEngine did the 'law for victory' pose, before the image changed to Izuku quickly turning into RabbitTank and performing the Vortex Finish.

Immediately after that, different combinations were shown doing battle moves.

 _All right!_  
 _Tsuyoku nareru yo Ai wa makenai!_

The mysterious worker slowly and creepily turned to face the camera, Evolto and Vernage doing the same.

 _Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime_  
 _Kokoro ni fureruyo todoku yo, tsutaware_

Numerous bottles were on a spinning platform as numerous hands each took one from the platform. Soon, it showed Daku, Nerumi, Toshi, and Eiji sitting around a table and each holding a bottle, enjoying themselves. It smoothly transitioned to Izuku, Uraka, Katsuki, and Shoto sitting at the same table in their predecessor's spots, all shaking a bottle or two.

Evolto laughed as giant equations broke buildings, another Earth looming in the distance

 _Be The One, Be The Lights_  
 _Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo!_

The ending shot showed Daku as BatEngine walking Izuku as RabbitTank, patting Izuku on the head. Izuku perked up and quickly turned, only to see a multiple gear constructs fired and homing in on him.

* * *

Izuku thought to himself as he walked to class, " _That worker has seriously beaten all of us up. With how the points came into play, it was down to rescue points. Daku-sensei... I really need your help on what to do. I ran the data we managed to get from the two trinkets on that worker through our simulator... he's on a whole other level than you. He made a device I dubbed **Hazard Trigger** , which not only makes the user a 'rage-a-holic', but also a battle maniac. And the special bottle/can... it's an upgrade of the RabbitTank Best Match."_

Just as he opened the door to his classroom...

"TAKE YOUR FEET OFF THE DESK! IT'S IMPROPER!" "BUZZ OFF!"

Izuku sighed, "Good grief..."

 _With the worker..._

The mysterious worker finished making a new bottle. He then stood up and stretched, before grabbing his Build Driver and leaving the warehouse, four bottles already with him.

The Satellite and Leviathan bottles were left on the table.

 _Later..._

Izuku sighed. He barely passed the assessment test with his armors. For the final softball throw, he ended using GorillaMond's Vortex Finish, launching his ball just behind Katsuki.

Just then, Aizawa entered the class and began, "It took you all seven seconds to quiet down. Here's your new teachers. They'll be teaching you about being a jack of all trades." As he said that, two people walked in.

One was a man wearing slightly worn out clothes. He had black hair, brown eyes, and a friendly aura. The only thing that the students found out of place, and distracted some of the females, was the fact that he had a rod that hanged another pair of underwear.

The other was blonde, his hair sweep to one side. He wore a black and red jacket with a white shirt, brown pants, and black boots. His right arm was a claw.

The 'underwear' teacher smiled and bowed, "I'm Hono Eiji! Nice to meet all of you!" The 'blond claw' scoffed, before being forced to bow by the other.

Shrugging him off, the blond introduced himself, "I'm Ankh. Like sleepyhead said, we're your new teachers." Aizawa glared before yawning. Izuku's eyes widened, "Wait. Hono?! The 'One-man Zoo'?!" Eiji laughed awkwardly, "You've heard of me?" Tsuyu blinked, "What's with the title?"

Eiji thought for a moment, "Um... it has to do with my Quirk: Alchemic Chimera. If the DNA of any non-mutated animal is around me, I can take on their characteristics. However, it must constantly be within one meter of me. That means that even walking away from a lion, or the lion moving away from me, I lose the features." Izuku frantically wrote it down as Mina raised a hand, "So, wait... Is there a limit to what you can take on? And how did you find out this limit?"

Ankh scoffed, "He comes from a rich family. They have their own private zoo. However, despite being rich, he's minimalistic." Eiji spoke with pride, "My grandpa always said that all a man needs is a pair of underpants for tomorrow. As for me, my Quirk is known as Prideful Phoenix. It allows me to turn into a humanoid bird with pyro kinetic abilities. However, I can't undo my arm."

* * *

 _The worker stood outside of UA's border, shaking two bottles. One was red, depicting a rabbit with horns. The other was blue, depicting a tank with no trends._

* * *

After introductions, the students made their way to the simulation joint. Momo went up to Eiji and asked, "Why are you being a hero? I mean, you can just support from the sidelines." Eiji stopped, and Ankh became very quiet and somber.

Eiji turned to face her, saying, "The day my Quirk manifested, I was near chameleons. The pigments of my body changed instantly, and was cold blooded. I almost shut down from being near the air conditioners. I was almost tempted to not even go outside of my room. However... I've talked with someone. I've met him only once, but he gave me a new goal and desire. I just want to help anyone in reach. So, I travel, and be a hero."

 **"What a noble goal."** Evolto slowly clapped as the entire class stopped and tensed, not knowing what was going on.

The worker slowly walked up to Evolto's side, shaking two bottles. Izuku muttered, "Dark Build...!"

 **"If you are all training to be heroes, then this villain will show you the problems!"** Evolto put on his Mytho Driver as the two villains took the first bottles and slotted them in sync.

 **COBRA!**

 **JACKALOPE!**

Eraserhead tensed, gripping his bandages as the two slotted the second bottles in.

 **EGYPT!**

 **LANDKREUZER!**

 **MYTH MATCH!**

 **BEST MATCH!**

Evolto quickly turned the crank, the worker not doing anything.

 **ARE THOU READY?**

A large glass jar manifested, filling up with sand as Evolto yelled, " **HENSHIN!** "

The jar cracked, and a heatwave belonging to a desert burst forth.

Evolto's armor was mainly a leathery texture, black and gold cloth giving a royal feeling. However, the headpiece consisted of a hood with a red cobra mask.

 **APOPHIS, THE CHAOS SNAKE!**

The worker slowly tilted his head, before cranking the handle.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

However, instead of stopping, he continued to turn the crank.

At first, the pieces were the very same as RabbitTank. But slowly... they changed.

The looping jingle began to get warped, to the point of the driver becoming monstrous.

Both pieces of armor gained dark tints before the worker finally stopped.

 **MYTHICAL HAGANE NO MOONSAULT!**

 **JACKALOKREUZER!**

 **SUGEI!**

The resulting armor hade many differences than the original RabbitTank.

The "Rabbit" shoulder armor now had spikes resembling antler horns, the spring in the leg now resembling vines.

The "Tank" armor had a more plated look, the forearm now having a huge barrel mounted.

The visor showed a rabbit with deer antlers sprouting of the head, and a tank with 'snow skis'.

Evolto patted Dark Build on the back before speaking, "I'll go take care of them. I'll leave 'Build Junior' to you." Suddenly, dark fiery red portals opened as the entire class and staff currently present were warped to different places, leaving Izuku alone with Dark Build.

Izuku, however, slowly growled, "I will beat the answers out of you! You will tell me who you are, and how you created that driver! I won't let you disgrace Daku-sensei's legacy!"

He then pulled something out and snapped with a yell, "I WILL USE YOUR TOOLS TO DEFEAT YOU!"

Izuku took the cover off...

And pressed the blue button.

 **HAZARD ON!**

* * *

 **Sorry for jumping around, but this is going to last a few chapters to make up for that.**

 **Review?**

* * *

 **Next Time...**

RabbitTank Hazard clashed with JackaloKreuzer.

Izuku spoke stunned, "It's more powerful than this...?!"

JackaloKreuzer fired a shell out of its arm cannon.

Dark Build declared, _**"You have yet to even start surpassing him."**_

Izuku inhaled some green gas, before attacking his classmates.

Dark Build laughed, _**"Fight to your heart's content, and crush all that stand in your way!"**_

 _Doped Up Destruction._


	8. Doped Up Destruction

**WARNING: MENTIONS DRUGS, BUT ONLY FOR THE 'ORGANIC' FACTOR OF THE JINGLE.**

* * *

 _Last time on Quirk Genius: Build..._

 _The worker slowly tilted his head, before cranking the handle._

 _ **ARE YOU READY?**_

 _However, instead of stopping, he continued to turn the crank._

 _At first, the pieces were the very same as RabbitTank. But slowly... they changed._

 _The looping jingle began to get warped, to the point of the driver becoming monstrous._

 _Both pieces of armor gained dark tints before the worker finally stopped._

 _ **MYTHICAL HAGANE NO MOONSAULT!**_

 _ **JACKALOKREUZER!**_

 _ **SUGEI!**_

 _The resulting armor hade many differences than the original RabbitTank._

 _The "Rabbit" shoulder armor now had spikes resembling antler horns, the spring in the leg now resembling vines._

 _The "Tank" armor had a more plated look, the forearm now having a huge barrel mounted._

 _The visor showed a rabbit with deer antlers sprouting of the head, and a tank with 'snow skis'._

 _Evolto patted Dark Build on the back before speaking, "I'll go take care of them. I'll leave 'Build Junior' to you." Suddenly, dark fiery red portals opened as the entire class and staff currently present were warped to different places, leaving Izuku alone with Dark Build._

 _Izuku, however, slowly growled, "I will beat the answers out of you! You will tell me who you are, and how you created that driver! I won't let you disgrace Daku-sensei's legacy!"_

 _He then pulled something out and snapped with a yell, "I WILL USE YOUR TOOLS TO DEFEAT YOU!"_

 _Izuku took the cover off..._

 _And pressed the blue button._

 _ **HAZARD ON!**_

* * *

 _ **(Opening)**_

Izuku quickly plugged in the Hazard Trigger into his Build Driver. Dark Build pointed out to him, " _ **You do realize what the side effects are, right? You'll become a battle**_ _ **maniac."**_ Izuku shouted, "I don't care! Daku-sensei would take whatever was thrown at him, and make it something useful for him! I'll defeat you with this! I'll go beyond him!" Dark Build however laughed, _**"You have yet to even start surpassing him."**_ Izuku snapped, "I'll do it right now!"

 **RABBIT! TANK!**

 **SUPER BEST MATCH!**

He quickly turned the crank, forming the black blocks before they slammed together.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

 **UNCONTROL SWITCH!**

 **BLACK HAZARD!**

 **YABEI!**

Dark Build spoke, amused, " _ **Hoh? You unleashed the true dangerous power... However, my Best Match is much stronger than yours!"**_ With that, the two Builds clashed with shockwaves.

The concrete cracked and fragmented from their steps alone as Dark Build suddenly aimed his arm cannon at Izuku, firing an explosive round into his chest. Being sent backwards, Izuku spoke in shock, "It's more powerful than this...?!" Dark Build's spring leg glowed briefly before the distance between the two was instantly covered, Izuku now going onto the defense.

Dark Build slightly monologue, " _ **This evolution involves two subjects: The cryptid known as Jackalope, and the theoretical concept of a German Army tank known as the Landkreuzer P. 1500 Monster. You won't even compare to this.**_ " Quickly blocking Izuku's attempt as a sneak attack, energy projections in the form of antlers moved with Dark Build's arm as he sent Izuku further back.

Both proceeded to charge up for their attacks, Izuku pressing the Hazard Trigger once more.

 **MAX HAZARD ON!**

 **READY, GO!**

 **HAZARD FINISH!**

 **VORTEX FINISH!**

Izuku quickly kicked with purple energy, flying towards Dark Build.

Dark Build, however, had a wall of antlers slow Izuku's attack down, before charging up a giant cone that slowly focused on Izuku and firing an explosive shell at him.

The clash resulted in Izuku being sent flying back, and on his back, the armor still on.

Dark Build placed a foot on Izuku's chest, keeping him immobile as he pulled out some duct tape.

Izuku gritted, demanding, "What are you doing?!"

Dark Build seemingly grinned and explained, **_"Making sure this Hazard Trigger doesn't come out. The Hazard Trigger doesn't just make you a battle maniac... it makes you a battle_ animal. _You'll attack anyone near by, friends or foe. And the power would just keep on rising higher and higher. Now, to mock your late sensei..."_**

Kicking Izuku off, he took out two different bottles. One was green, in the shape of a marijuana leaf. The other was a fiery orange, having the look of magma.

The Hazard Trigger, was wrapped up and set securely on Izuku's Build Driver.

Dark Build announced before swapping the bottles, _**"Shall we begin the experiment?"**_

 **DRUGS!**

 **MAGMA!**

 **BEST MATCH!**

 **ARE YOU READY?**

Dark Build instantly intoned, " _ **Build Up.**_ "

 **DOPED UP DESTRUCTION!**

 **DRUGMA!**

 **YEAH!**

The resulting armor was slightly more bizarre.

The 'organic' armor resembled multiple flora, mostly layered at the arm.

The 'inorganic' armor resembled molten lava with cooled down volcanic rocks. It had multiple metal holes that were letting out heat.

The visor had a marijuana leaf, and an erupting volcano.

Dark Build quickly doused Izuku with a green gas that came from the flora.

Izuku sharply inhaled, but it was too late.

Izuku went limp, the green gas spreading all around as Dark Build began rummaging through Izuku's pockets, finding what he was looking for.

* * *

 _Last night..._

 _Evolto reminisced, " **There were these two Kamen Riders that I saw. One used the powers of animals, while the other was using the power of outer space."**_

 _The worker blinked and stared, before gesturing to an unfinished bottle next to a Sclash Driver._

 ** _"Don't worry. I already have two Best Match that would fit the bill for them: Hawk and Rocket."_**

 _The worker slowly nodded, before showing what 'Drugma' does._

 _Evolto whistled, **"Forget about getting relaxed and sloppy, this would make a 'Worst Match' with the Hazard Trigger. Controlling the chemical production of whoever inhales the gas, the only constant would be the adrenaline that would be forced to be mass produced."**_

 _The two of them looked at two things that were already completed._

 ** _"At least that Rider would be easy..."_**

* * *

An electric shock traveled throughout Izuku's neurons, signals going through his brain.

Izuku went slack, but slowly rose.

Dark Build laughed, instantly dodging Izuku's attacks as he led him to the other students.

A boy with electric hair noticed the gas as the punk girl with him quickly demanded, "Masks!" The tallest girl with them nodded, "On it!" From her body, multiple breathing masks merged out.

Quickly putting them on and breathing filtered hair, but Dark Build laughed as Izuku slowed to a crawl, standing and doing nothing.

Dark Build declared, _**"Fight to your heart's content, and crush all that stand in your way!"**_ With that, Izuku instantly reacted and went back to attacking. However, Dark Build dodged so Izuku wounded up with the students...

And began fighting them.

Dark Build hummed before communicating, _**"Evolto, the rampage has begun. You may now regather the students."**_ Instantly, many portals opened up, all of the separated students pouring into the chaos.

While that happened, Dark Build declared, nodding to himself before walking out of the building, _**"The experiment was a success."**_

However, the moment he stepped outside...

"So you're Dark Build, huh?"

Midnight stood with other heroes, including Eraserhead, Cementoss, Present Mic, Endeavor, and Sir Nighteye.

Eiji and Ankh were also there, Evolto in his Fenrir armor collapsed in front of them.

And yet...

Despite the numbers against him...

Despite the seemingly odds of him being defeated...

Despite everything that has happened...

Dark Build seemingly smiled, and asked,

 _ **"Shall we begin the new experiment?"**_

* * *

Closing bottles: Drugs and Magma.

* * *

 **Next time...**

Dark Build, in his Drugma armor, punches the ground, causing a massive wave of lava to cover the floor.

Midnight/Nemuri shouts, scared and frightened, "Impossible!"

Evolto turned into a red slime-like creature.

Sir Nighteye spoke stunned, "H-He's-!"

Present Mic and Endeavor send waves of fire at Dark Build.

Evolto laughed, "Rejoice! You have witnessed a fraction of my power!"

The mask and goggles of the worker, were on the ground broken and burning.

A familiar voice spoke, "Evolto, I'm trusting you!"

 _Promise, Medals, and a Mad Genius_

* * *

 **Review?**


	9. Promise, Medals, and a Mad Genius

_Last time on Quirk Genius: Build..._

 _"So you're Dark Build, huh?"_

 _Midnight stood with other heroes, including Eraserhead, Cementoss, Present Mic, Endeavor, and Sir Nighteye._

 _Eiji and Ankh were also there, Evolto in his Fenrir armor collapsed in front of them._

 _And yet..._

 _Despite the numbers against him..._

 _Despite the seemingly odds of him being defeated..._

 _Despite everything that has happened..._

 _Dark Build seemingly smiled, and asked,_

 _ **"Shall we begin the new experiment?"**_

* * *

There was tense silence, the sounds of the students fighting an out-of-control Izuku coming from the building behind the worker. Dark Build's Magma arm glowed before lava erupted, quickly being directed towards the students. Cementoss quickly made a wall just in time, but something else happened.

The hot molten liquid crashed, before forced away and around Dark Build, heading towards the heroes. Present Mic quickly yelled, using his Quirk to keep the magma away as Cementoss quickly boxed the lava in while at the same time raising the heroes so a 'lake' of lava was created.

As the lava cooled, Evolto shifted slightly. Dark Build noticed, before speaking, " _ **Evolto... I'm trusting you.**_ " Evolto briefly chuckled before suddenly springing up as a gauntlet emerged on his right forearm.

It vaguely resembled a gold and cobalt color with a red button, followed by three slots and a fourth plug in its side. (A/N: A heavily modified Meteor Galaxy that accepts Fullbottles instead of switches.)

 **GODLET!**

Landing next to Dark Build, he flexed his hand, " **A physics-bending device... You have truly outdone yourself."**

Evolto quickly took out some bottles and plugged them in.

 **GREEK!**

 **NORDIC!**

 **CHINESE!**

Evolto chuckled darkly, before plugging in a different bottle.

 **DRAGON!**

 **TRIPLE THREAT!**

As Endeavor sent waves of fire, but before the flames reached them, Evolto pressed the red button.

 **THREAT CHECK!**

 **HAZARD-DANGER-FEVER!**

The flames parted as three energy dragon constructs instantly shot through and exploded, each briefly having their own design relating to the announced mythologies.

However, another fireball hit Dark Build, making him stumble back and dislodging the bottles, releasing his armor along with making his mask and goggles fall apart.

Not noticing it, Evolto laughed and announced, **"Rejoice! You have witnessed a fraction of my power!"**

Nighteye frowned before noticing Dark Build taking out the bottles in his Build Driver.

Evolto chuckled as Dark Build raised his head, leaving the rest of the heroes in shock.

Midnight shouts, scared and frightened, "Impossible!"

Evolto laughed, " **Oh, but it is. Years ago, I dug up his body, and did a few modifications. He now works for me, to help me accomplish my goal."**

The worker... was Daku Shunsai.

Daku merely grabbed Evolto's Mytho Driver, and took it off, dispelling Evolto's armor, commenting, "That mask was really stuffy. And those goggles strained my eyes..."

 **"It doesn't matter. You don't need them anymore."** "Sweet. Seriously, though. Evolto, I'm trusting you."

With that, the 'zombie-genius' slammed the Mytho Driver on his Build Driver, the two drivers overlapping to become the red driver as Evolto's Pantheon Bottles all shattered.

 **EVOL DRIVER!**

Evolto laughed before turning into a red slime, " **You being are so _INTERESTING!_ You are no longer Dark Build. Willingly diving headfirst into the abyss, and gaining knowledge with no signs of stopping! You are now, _Kamen Rider Mad Rogue_!"**

With that, Evolto transformed as Daku caught him.

It was mainly blocky, but resembled a grey container that had two clear pipes merging at the middle, two arrow buttons near the bottom corners.

Midnight begged, "Daku! This isn't you! You're a hero, remember?"

CRASH! The building nearby exploded, the students all beaten up yet alive. Izuku was leaning on All Might... and had a frightened look at Daku.

Daku took out an orange Bottle, before stating rhetorically, "Sorry, Nerumi, but this experiment is already in progress. I'm not backing out of it. Besides..."

He plugged the bottle into the device Evolto turned into.

Evolto's voice cried out,

 **MEDAL!**

Daku finished, his eyes lacking any spark of awareness, "We have plans for giving an ending many people deserve, and we have no time to waste."

He then plugged Evolto into the device.

 **VARIATIONS!**

Daku then turned the crank, the resulting jingle being something different. It resembled something like a printer whirling to print something.

As he cranked, a giant container box appeared, height being marked on all sides while a huge release mechanism sat on top of it.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

Instantly, numerous silver coins flooded the container, hiding Daku from view before exploding outwards.

Something clattered next to Ankh and Eiji as an announcement was sounded.

 **TAKA! TORA! BATTA!**

 **TA-TO-BA! TATOBA, TATOBA!**

The armor was vastly different. The helmet was red and based off of a hawk with green eyes. The torso was yellow with three tiger-like claws. And finally, the legs were green, with a grasshopper theme.

Eiji groaned before looking around, "Why do I sense many animals near me?"

Quickly, Daku had the claws come out and began slashing.

The ones in close combat intercepted, causing many clashes as the armored individual weaved. But after narrowly avoiding a fireball launched by Ankh, Daku growled.

"Time to change things up."

Pressing one of the arrows, the form glowed and changed as Eiji noticed something on the ground.

Momentarily losing his armor, Daku declared darkly, "Strongest Combo. _**Henshin!**_ "

 **KUWAGATA, KAMAKIRI, BATTA! GA~TA-GATA-GATA-KIRI, BA! GATAKIRIBA!**

The resulting armor that formed invoked an insect theme.

Instantly, Daku roared as the shout itself caused tremors throughout UA.

 **(Play - Gotta Keep It Real)**

At that moment, Daku charged, soon multiplying with numerous clones splitting off from him and previous clones.

It was an all out brawl. Just when it seemed like it was over...!

Eiji yelled, "Hey!" All the green fighters looked, and noticed that Eiji had a belt on. It held three green medal coins with gold edges. Ankh was holding a container that kept more coins.

A Daku shouted, "That's the Over Infinity Driver!" Another Daku demanded, "Give it back!" Eiji merely smiled before declaring, "I've been here and there. But saving lives, is equally difficult everywhere!" He grabbed a scanner, tilted the belt, and...!

 _ **DING-DING-DING!**_

Eiji yelled, "Henshin!"

 **KUWAGATA, KAMAKIRI, BATTA! GA~TA-GATA-GATA-KIRI, BA! GATAKIRIBA!**

Everyone looked in shock as Eiji became the same armored form as Daku, before taking on the same powers and multiplying as well!

The two green armies clashed.

Amongst the chaos, one of the Dakus slipped away.

Just in time for the clash of attacks.

 **SCANNING CHARGE!**

 **EVOLTIC ATTACK!**

 _ **BOOM!**_

When the smoke settled, all of the Daku clones fell and dispersed, revealing that the real one wasn't amongst them.

Midnight collapsed, mentally exhausted and damaged.

How is Daku alive?

And, what is his plan?

* * *

Daku and Evolto arrived at the warehouse, Vernage also there.

Vernage greeted, _"These Quirks... they make excellent substitutes for Smashes. In fact, 10 individuals with Quirks equals one Lost Smash."_

" **HAHAHA! That's excellent! Our time table has been moved up!"**

"It hasn't, though. There's still some factors missing. It'll take time for me to reverse engineer the Evol-Trigger. And even then, the energy requirements are immense. Not to mention, I need to make the other devices to accomplish what we have planned and promised each other."

 _"Then what exactly do you propose?"_

"From what I recall from both you and Evolto, there are mainly four different riders: Build, Cross-Z, Grease, and Rogue. When we find the last two, then we can get started on what we need to accomplish for Phase 2."

Evolto frowned, **"And what of those pesky Nomu that escaped notice from Paris? Those 'Ganglers'?"**

Daku grinned, his eyes seemingly glowing a haunting color, "We hope they come to here. After all, they have many Quirks. It'll be a shame to put them all to waste."

* * *

 **Review?**

* * *

Next time...

The past Daku, Toshi, Enji, and Nerumi were in the workshop as Daku held a Sclash Driver.

Daku spoke excitedly, "This armor has only three sets that are powerful!"

A girl with pink hair tinkered with a Sclash Driver.

Daku spoke in a thoughtful tone, "I wonder which of these candidates are suitable for the two roles they have to fill in?"

The Robot Sclash Jelly was held in a hand.

Daku yelled furiously, "I'll send you packing with my project!"

 _Project: Sclash_

* * *

Variations Lessons:

Daku, still in his 'worker' clothes, let out a long breath, before muttering, "Evolto sure knows how to make things crazy. He turned into the **Vortex Variable.** Switching out the main forms of **Legend Matches**..."

A clip of the OOO armor changing from TaToBa to Gatakiriba was show in slow-motion, focusing on the arrows.

"The arrows at the sides switches out one form for the next. Or, the powerful forms, at least."

The screen split in half horizontally, showing Evolto before becoming full screen.

Evolto had a venn diagram of three circles, speaking, " **That Daku is brilliant when it comes to inventions and creativity. This is the 'Godlet', or 'God Gauntlet'. It functions just like the Mytho Driver, where there must be a connection. However! It's tricky to master. If there are two or three pantheons that 'overlap' the same creature or domain, it can bring out those powers at the exact same time!"**

A clip of the three dragons showed, Evolto continuing, " **With each connection, the announcement will add a word to its big attack.** "

Donning the weapon, he plugged the Dragon Evol-Bottle in first.

 **DRAGON!**

Evolto then plugged in the Pantheon Bottle.

 **GREEK!**

 **"Hydra and Ladon, two scaly serpents that are defined by the masses as dragons."**

 **NORDIC!**

 **"Níðhöggr, a dragon from Nordic folktales that chews the corpses of the ones guilty of murder, adultery, and oath-breaking."**

 **CHINESE!**

 **"In general, dragons are involved in many myths of creation and destruction."**

Evolto pressed the button.

 **HAZARD-DANGER-FEVER!**

The three dragons roared as they emerged, circling around Evolto.

 **"This is a mythical formula for my victory! Ciao~!"**

The dragons quickly spiraled and destroyed the camera, but the audio picked up...

"Seriously, Evolto? That's the fourth camera you destroyed."

* * *

 **And now... something fitting for a hero story...**

Daku led Izuku and the others towards a grave. All dressed in black, and the atmosphere was somber.

Izuku asked curiously and hesitantly as Daku crouched down, "What are we doing here, Daku-sensei?"

Daku sighed, gently placing his hand on the ground, "Here lies a man I pay my respects to. A man many heroes and villains should respect and be fascinated by. Before quirk were even a thing, comics were written to distract people. DC comics were more idealistic and fantasy, with heroes always winning and living the high life. This man, however... he made heroes that were brilliantly flawed. Brains and weaknesses, struggles with the changes of time and identity. He made heroes... 'normal' for the lack of a better term. And now... he's gone..."

Izuku had tears as it began to rain.

Daku smiled sadly, "He's dead... but he left a massive mark on the world of heroes, and knows it. He made cameos in movies, and had his life to live."

Everyone began wondering what the man's name was, before leaving.

However, Izuku lingered behind, hiding away as Daku remained.

Daku straightened his back, and looked at the sky, smiling.

He then spoke, "You did your best and left your mark, Stan Lee. Now, rest easy and watch us carry on. We'll bear those ideals of flawed heroes and society, and keep on writing."

Rest In Peace

 **Stan Lee**

May your spirit pass peacefully on as we move forward to a brighter future.


End file.
